100 Percent Never Going To Happen!
by OtakuFox43
Summary: It is Senior year for Kagami, and once she realizes how much time has passed, she has decided that, in order to get over her crush on Konata, she must confess her feelings to have Konata reject her, thus, giving her an ultimatum, but things never go as well you may plan and there are a few things getting in Kagami's way, especially her feelings. Can she confess before graduation?
1. Chapter 1: A Deceleration Is Made

It was the beginning of Senior year for all of the students at Ryou High school. Kagami got out of her bed and went to her wardrobe, sighing a little to herself when she saw the white and pale red winter uniform she had to wear.

"It's hard to believe this is going to be the last time I get to wear this..." She spoke absentmindedly before starting to strip out of her pajamas to change.

Over the years, Kagami had always prayed that she would end up being in Miss Kuroi's class with Miyuki, Tsukasa and most importantly Konata. She wasn't sure when she felt her heart starting to throb for the otaku but Kagami now knew that she had a crush on Konata.

She's tried to make herself get over it but there was just something about the bluenette that Kagami loved but the thing was, she just didn't know exactly what it was.

That is, until she had gotten an idea to help her get over her crush. She was going to confess her feelings to Konata and was hoping that Konata would just reject her, once she got an ultimatum, she was going to make herself move on and was also hoping that confessing wasn't going to make things get awkward between the two.

Once she slipped her shirt on, Kagami flipped her hair out from under the collar and then smiled softly as she looked at her bulletin board. Seeing that picture that the four of them took together when they took their class trip to Kyoto. 'We Love Kagami'.

A soft smile crept over Kagami's face as she remembered how Konata was so eager to cheer her up after her secret admirer ended up being a bust. And a week after that, she was surprised by how Konata always called just to chat. Even though she heard through Yutaka that the reason Konata kept calling was to make sure she was alright.

Looking at the slight blush on her face, Kagami found that same blush creeping onto her face, remembering how close Konata was to her and how happy she looked in that picture, her happy attitude was one of the things she loved about Konata.

"Konata..."

"Hey Sis, are you ready to go yet?" Kagami was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Tsukasa suddenly come into the room and jumped slightly and started to blush even harder before looking away from the picture and then started straightening her tie.

"Yeah, pretty much, let's get going then." Kagami spoke quickly as she started walking past Tsukasa and out of her room, the blush on her face starting to fade a little bit while Tsukasa looked at the picture that was on Kagami's board and grinned a bit and giggled softly. "Good luck, Sis." She thought to herself.

"Hey Tsukasa! Let's go!" Tsukasa grinned and started walking out of the room. "Coming!"

"Hey you guys." Kagami said with a smile as she walked into Miss Kuroi's class, it was lunch time again and the one time of the day where she could talk with the others freely.

"Oh hey sis. Come on over and sit down." Tsukasa beamed as she saw Kagami sit down next to her.

"It's kind of hard to believe that this is the last time we're gonna wear our winter uniforms. I was just thinking that this morning." Kagami spoke as she opened her bento and started to eat some of the sweet rice.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I was like 'Whoa! Where'd the time go?' It seemed like the years just flew by." Konata smiled before taking a bite from her chocolate coronet.

"Oh yeah I know, it seems like just yesterday that it was my first day here and now we're in our senior year. It kinda makes me a little sad though, since I keep hearing stories about how people who went to high school together always end up going to different collages and just drifting apart." Tsukasa said with a slightly sad tone of voice as she started to eat.

"Yeah, and even when those people end up going to collage together, they still end up getting different jobs." Konata agreed with a slight sigh.

Kagami swallowed a little hard, she couldn't even imagine what her life was going to be like without her friends or even Tsukasa with her. Sure she has Misao and Ayano but she was closer to her other friends.

"That may be true in some cases but I have heard of people who have gone though high school, collage, and have even gotten jobs at the same establishments so I don't think we have to worry." Miyuki said, smiling as she continued to eat and instantly, the mood in the room lightened up.

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be great if we all got jobs at the same place?" Tsukasa said happily, looking at the other girls.

"That's true but Where'd we all work then?" Kagami asked, trying to seem indifferent to the conversation like she always did and just put a piece of asparagus into her mouth.

"Hm...Well, we could all end up working somewhere like a family restaurant! I can just see it now!" Konata smiled, picturing the group working in a family restaurant just like in the series 'Working!' and she took the role of Popura, Tsukasa took the role of Mahiru, Miyuki took the role of Yachiyo and Kagami was Kyoko.

"Why does every conversation we have end up leading to some kind of anime reference?" Kagami sweat-dropped as she gave Konata a disapproving look.

"Sometimes I can't really help it. But it would still be awesome if we could work in the same place though." Konata said with her usual cat-like grin as she took another bite from her chocolate coronet.

"That's true, and who knows, maybe if you actually study then we could get into the same collage, well that's kind of unlikely since Miyuki here wants to be a doctor and wants to go to a med school." Kagami spoke looking at Miyuki who was still smiling but had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, maybe I should aim a little lower?"

"Oh no, it's not like that at all! I support your choice and I'm sure that you'll make a great doctor!" Kagami said, smiling nervously and holding her hands up in defense.

"Miyuki as a doctor huh?" Konata trailed off, thinking about what Miyuki would look like in a doctor's outfit before changing that to a nurse's outfit.

"I think she'd look better as a nurse though." Konata said with a slightly naughty giggle and Kagami started to blush a little bit. "You sound like a pervy old man!" She spoke before continuing to eat and trying to forget that image, even though she had to admit, Miyuki would have looked good as a nurse.

"Well, if I can't make it as a doctor then I was planning to just become a nurse. Being a nurse is a very noble profession after all." Miyuki said with her normal optimistic smile.

"Yeah it is! I bet you'd be a great nurse Yuki-Chan!" Tsukasa said happily.

"She sure would but...Kagami would be a pretty cute nurse too, she'd have the whole Tsundere thing going on~" Konata said with a chuckle as she started drinking from her bottle of milk.

Kagami started blushing red and nearly choked on what she was eating before drinking from her bottle of water. "S-Shut up! I don't want to be a maid! And don't include me in your pervy fantasies!" She exclaimed, using her napkin to wipe her mouth a bit before finishing her lunch.

"See? Tsundere~!" Konata smiled as she saw Kagami start walking out of the room once the bell rung for class to start.

Once she was outside, Kagami sighed slightly as she placed her hand over her heart, she knew she wasn't ready to confess quite just yet but after hearing what Konata said, she was getting a tiny bit more convinced that she must like her back. Even if it's just a tiny little bit.

With a smile on her face, the twin-tailed girl started rushing back to her own classroom, but deep in her heart, she was really hoping that the four would be able to stay close to each other after graduation or maybe even go to the same collage.

Though, with her luck, that wouldn't happen but it couldn't hurt to hope could it?


	2. Chapter 2: Collage Talk Again?

Kagami sighed to herself as she heard the bell for her classroom. She couldn't get the idea of having to leave her friends for collage one day out of her head.  
"What if I do have to go to a different collage then the rest of my friends?" She thought to herself, just the thought of never seeing Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Tsukasa again was bringing small tears to her eyes.  
Shaking her head, Kagami decided to start getting her books and to do a little bit of studying to help get her mind off of things. "I can't think about it, if I do then I'll just be worrying myself over nothing again." She thought to herself as she opened the door to the library and walked in, with a slight sigh, sitting down in front of an open table and getting her books out of her bag.

As Kagami was getting her books from her bag, she then saw a volume of a manga that she had forgotten she had, and she remembered that she borrowed it from Konata. The title of the manga was 'Black Butler'. A small smile made its way onto Kagami's face as she looked at the cover and remembered when Konata had given her the manga.

"_Hm? What're you reading Konata? Doesn't look like what you usually read, there's no blood or guts or anything a guy would read." Kagami spoke, looking over Konata's shoulder at the manga she was reading._

_Konata just grinned slightly before closing the manga and holding it out towards Kagami. "Here, why don't you check it out? I heard that this was a good series so I wanted to check it out too, I already have all ten volumes that have been released so go ahead and check it out." Konata smiled as she held the book out to Kagami, who reached out to grab the book and blushed slightly when she felt the tips of their fingers touching. _

_To Kagami, it was like an electrical shock to her finger and she nearly pulled away but just took the book like if it were nothing special before starting to look over the cover of the book. "Hm...Black Butler...Strange name for a manga." She remarked before Konata interjected._

"_Yeah, but if you start reading it, you'll see that the title actually pretty much sums up the manga itself, I had to admit, I didn't really think it was going to be too good since it's in the Shoujo category but after reading the first volume I was hooked! And I've already pre-ordered the special box sets for both seasons of the anime!" _

"_Jeez, I still can't see how you can just throw your money around on stuff like that all the time. I figure that after a while you'd just end up being broke." Kagami sighed._

"_You just wouldn't get it Kagami, besides unlike a certain someone I have a job~" Konata said with a cat-like smirk on her face, making Kagami start blushing and turn away. "Yeah whatever!"_

Kagami smiled softly for a moment before putting the manga back in her bag. _"I'm going to have to read it later and give it back to Konata tomorrow."_

And soon after that, she got her math textbook and started going over a few problems that she would have to work on. "Let's see..." It seemed that her plan did work after all, she was already forgetting about what she was upset about earlier.

As she was writing in her notebook, she blinked when she suddenly saw Misao's smiling face getting close to her own. "Hey Hiiragi!"

"Oh hey Misao, Ayano. I didn't think you two would be here." Kagami spoke, smiling a bit, even though those two weren't as close to her as her other friends were, she still cared about them, and they have been in the same class all through high school so far.

"So what're you up to Hiiragi?" Misao asked with her normal bubbly tone of voice as she sat down next to Ayano on the opposite sides of the table. "I'm just doing a little bit of studying, nothing special, I figured I'd better get this done since finals are coming up." Kagami replied in a slightly bored tone of voice as she continued to write in her notebook.

"Oh, speaking of Finals, I've gotten a lot of acceptance letters from different collages but I'm just not sure where to go yet." Ayano spoke with a sweat-drop on the side of her head.

"Oh really? That's great Ayano! I knew that you'd get into a good collage, you've always been really smart." Kagami smiled as she looked at the blond, who blushed a little bit and waved her hand a little bit. "Oh stop, it's not like I'm a genius. Miyuki-San is smarter then I am."

"Oh come on! You get the top marks in class Minegishi! And just the fact you've already been accepted to collage is incredible! I don't really know where to go for school personally." Misao spoke, sweat-dropping a little bit to herself as she thought about where to go to collage.

Kagami sighed slightly and sweat-dropped as well. _"Great, I came here to forget about collages and here they are talking about them.."_

"Well, have you considered online collages? I've heard that you can go to collage online and that makes it easier without having to move if you're not ready." Ayano suggested.

"Yeah, I've thought of online collages too but I want to have the whole collage experience! You know, that one best friend you'd have over the years, the parties and even the spring and summer flings that comes with being in collage!" Misao spoke excitedly making Kagami sweat-drop a bit again. _"She's been reading wayy to many manga again..."_

"Yeah! I can't wait to graduate! I've heard that collage is supposed to be awesome! Although I know I'd need help with the homework though." Misao sweat-dropped as Kagami started to think about the option of going to an online collage.

"_Hm...I guess an online collage would be a good idea, I don't really have a job and I can't really move out either, then again Inori and Matsuri never moved out when they started going to collage, and maybe sitting in front of the computer for so long would just make me have headaches. Maybe I should ask Matsuri and Inori what to do when I get home...Then again, I wonder if Konata's planning to go to a real collage or not?"_

"Hey Hiiragi!"

Kagami snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Misao calling her, a slight blush running over her face as she looked back at the brunette. "You seemed kinda out of it. Let me guess, you were thinking about Shorty McBluehair weren't you?" Misao smirked as she looked back at Kagami, who blushed and looked away.

"Yeah right! You couldn't be farther from the truth!" Kagami crossed her arms around her chest and continued to blush, making Misao start giggling.

"Well, the blush on your face is telling me otherwise~" Misao smirked as she looked at Kagami who continued to blush.

"I already told you I'm not thinking about Konata, why would I anyway?" Kagami continued to blush as Ayano sweat-dropped a little bit. "Um, Misao? Maybe you should stop."

"because I know you have a crush on her!" Misao giggled, making Kagami blush red before getting up and getting her stuff. "I'm gonna go, I just remembered I have to help my parents around the house. See ya." She spoke as she quickly walked out of the library, making Ayano and Misao blink a couple of times.

"What's her deal?" Misao asked as she looked back at Ayano, who sweat-dropped a little more.

Kagami was already running out of the school, blushing heavily, the words Misao told her repeating in her mind.

"_Because I know that you have a crush on her!"_

"I'm not that obvious am I?" Kagami spoke to herself with a sigh, holding her bag close to her chest as she slowed down to a walk.


	3. Chapter 3: Tsukasa Has A Crush?

Later that day, Kagami was sitting at her desk, trying to finish the homework she started back at the library at school. _"Man, why the heck did Misao have to start saying stuff like that? ...She couldn't be catching on could she?"_

Kagami thought for a minute but then remembered all of the times Misao wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world in her eyes, like the time she called her and then fell on the ground while on the phone and on top of that, forgot why she even called.

"_Yeah, she's just being Misao. That's it." _

"Hey sis?" Kagami turned when she saw Tsukasa standing in her doorway with her books in her hands. "I was wondering if you wanted to study with me."

"Oh sure, that's fine, go ahead and sit down." Kagami spoke with a small grin as she moved her stuff to the small table she had in the middle of her room, Tsukasa sitting down as well and smiling a little bit to herself.

Kagami always liked to help Tsukasa out, she felt as though it was her responsibility as the older twin, and considering how Matsuri and Inori often acted...it's self-explanatory.

As Kagami started trying to do her homework again, she soon found herself wrapped up in her thoughts about what Misao said at the library, so far, she hadn't told anyone about her crush on Konata, not even Tsukasa. Even though she wouldn't tell her directly, it was because she felt as though Tsukasa was a bit of a tattle tale.

She knew about the times Tsukasa's told Konata that she told her in confidence. And since then, she's decided it wouldn't be for the best to tell Tsukasa about her crush, since she was sure she would just tell Konata anyway and she wanted to be the one to confess to her first.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Kagami found her eyes wandering to the picture she and her friends took during their field trip to Kyoto. A small smile formed on her face as she saw how happy they all looked, especially Konata.

Tsukasa noticed this and smiled softly as well before deciding to speak. "Hey Sis...I have a question."

"Hm? Oh sure, what's up? Don't understand something in your homework?" Kagami asked as she looked back at Tsukasa, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Well no...I was wondering. ..How do you feel about Konata?" Kagami immediately started blushing red at the question before quickly looking away.

"W-What kind of question is that? I like her as much as anyone else."

"Well..I asked because I kind of had the feeling that you've had a crush on Kona-Chan for a while now." Tsukasa spoke, pushing her fingers together nervously. "That, and I remember walking in on you when you had that strange dream, when you said you wanted to-"

"DON'T SAY IT! AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS JUST A CRAZY DREAM!" Kagami replied, blushing so hard that steam was coming from her ears.

"You don't have to embarrassed Sis...I have a crush too." The blush on Tsukasa's face was starting to get worse as she spoke.

"You do?" Kagami spoke, a little more surprised then anything since she didn't know who Tsukasa would end up liking in that way.

"Uh-Huh...It's...Yuki-Chan..." Tsukasa revealed, a bright blush still on her face as Kagami was left dumbstruck, honestly, not being able to picture Tsukasa and Miyuki being together in that way.

"What? Miyuki? Really?" Kagami wasn't sure what else to say. She never pictured Tsukasa having a crush on Anyone! Especially not Miyuki of all people, but she did figure it could have been worse.

"I know it's weird, but I've kind of had this crush on her for a while now. I've never really been able to say anything though and you're the first person I've told Sis. So could you please keep it between us?" Tsukasa asked, looking back at Kagami who just nodded a little bit.

"Oh don't worry. I'm no blabbermouth, and it's fine that you have a crush on Miyuki, the way I see it, love is love, regardless of who it's directed at." Kagami spoke with a smile.

"Kagami! Tsukasa! Dinner time!" The girls both turned when they heard their mother call them as they rose from their seats.

"Okay! We'll be right down!" Kagami called back as she rose from her seat and started to walk out of the room. But not before glancing at that same picture on her bulletin board again for a second.

Tsukasa noticed this and smiled a little bit to herself. _"Don't worry Sis, I won't tell anyone about your crush either. And you have my support." _


	4. Chapter 4: Misao's Confession

**(Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews, I know that it's just 3 so far but I'm grateful for every review I get on any of my stories X3 I hope you guys like this story and this chapter marks the start of one of the major twists of the story. Please leave a review if you want to and I'll update regularly X3)**

The next day, Kagami was sitting at her desk in class, looking through her bag to see which one of her books she should take out for the lesson.

"Let's see..." As she was looking, she spotted that same manga that Konata had given her before. 'Black Butler' _"I still have to read this and give it back to her."_

"Hey Kagamin~" Looking over her shoulder, a small smile appeared on her face as Kagami saw Konata coming over to her. "Oh hey Konata, what's up?"

"I forgot my English textbook so can I borrow yours?" Konata asked with a slight sweat-drop, making Kagami sweat-drop as well. "As blunt as usual. Fine." The twin-tailed girl dug into her bag before taking out her English textbook and handing it to Konata. "Here, I don't want to see any writing in it though." She spoke as Konata smiled and took the textbook.

"Thanks Kagamin I'll give it back after class." And with that, the bluenette smiled to herself as she started walking out of the classroom.

Kagami just nodded a little and found herself inadvertently starting to stare a little bit at the bluenette as she walked out of the classroom. A small grim spread across her face as she started thinking of all the times she and Konata had spent time together, all of them were happy.

Even though truthfully, Konata did have tendency to get on her nerves a little bit but the happiness she felt when she was around her overrode the annoyances.

Misao glanced at Kagami from her own seat, seeing the way the twin-tailed girl was smiling and blushing a bit, she smiled a little bit herself before getting up from her seat and deciding to mess around a little bit with Kagami just for fun.  
"Hey Hiiragi" Misao spoke with a giggle as she walked over to Kagami, poking her cheek a bit to snap the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hey Misao, what's up?" Kagami asked with a slight blush still on her face, trying to shake Konata off of her mind.

"Let me guess; you were thinking of Shorty McBluehair again, right~?" Misao spoke with a smirk as she saw Kagami starting to blush even more as she wrapped an arm around Kagami's shoulders in a friendly way.

Kagami on the other hand, began blushing red at the thought and just looked away. "Shut up! I wasn't thinking of Konata, why would I anyway?"

"Well...If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on her!" Misao spoke with her normal toothy grin but was a little surprised when she saw Kagami get up from her seat and close her bag.

"Sorry, I've got to get a book for our homework assignment." Kagami spoke as she quickly rushed out of the room with a bright blush on her face.

Ayano watched the whole thing before deciding to get up from her seat and went over to Misao with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she isn't mad at you or anything." She spoke before seeing that Misao's eyes had small tears in the corners, which surprised her a little bit. "...Misao?"

"Ya know? For once I wish I was wrong..." Misao spoke in a seldom tone as she looked down a little bit, a few stray tears falling from her eyes as she started going back to her seat.

"Oh Misao...It's alright." Ayano tried comforting her best friend, but was still a little surprised to be seeing her crying like this.

And she knew very well why she was crying.

"Hey Ayano? Can I talk to you in private?" Misao spoke again, looking back at Ayano as she tried to wipe the tears from her amber eyes.

Ayano nodded a little in agreement before starting to follow Misao as she walked out of the room and started walking onto the roof.

Which was where Ayano first learned of Misao's little secret.

"_So what did you want to talk about Misao?" Ayano asked as she arrived on the roof of the school, seeing Misao waiting there and seeming to be very excited for some reason. _

"_Well, I called you here because I've got a little secret, and I figured that I could trust you not to tell anyone." She beamed back at the blond girl, who smiled softly back. "Of course I won't. Your secret will be safe with me. But what is the secret?"_

"_I...I have a crush on someone." Misao replied, this being the first time Ayano had seen Misao actually being bashful. _

"_A crush? But on who?" Ayano asked as she stood next to Misao, who blushed another shade of red before finally replying. "Hiiragi."_

_A small gasp left Ayano's lips as she heard Misao's reply, she never imagined that her best friend would have a crush on Kagami of all people. _

"_Yeah, I know it's kind of weird but there's just something about her. I don't know, when I'm around her, I'm a lot happier, like I'm walkin' on air or something. It's hard to explain though."_

"_I think I can understand. I felt the same way when I first met your older brother Daisuke." Ayano spoke with a soft smile on her face and a slight blush. _

_Misao glanced at her for a moment before smiling back. "Well, in any case, I'm going to make sure that she'll be mine!" Misao spoke with a new-found determined tone in her voice. _

"_Well, good luck, I'm sure that you two will be really happy together." Ayano smiled back at her best friend, having never seen Misao this happy before and frankly, thought it was contagious since she was a lot happier since seeing her this way. _

"Why? How some she likes that shorty better then me? Is it the hair? Should I dye it blue? I just don't know what I'm doing wrong Ayano!" Misao spoke as new tears were starting to fall from her eyes, this was the first time Misao had ever felt love, and knowing that the person she loved, loves someone else was heartbreaking to her.

Ayano frowned slightly before going over to Misao and wrapping her arms around her. "it's alright Misao. Things will get better, and think of it this way, they aren't dating yet. It could just be a one-sided crush so you still have a chance." Ayano spoke with a small smile as Misao looked up at her and blinked a couple of times before smiling a bit.

"Yeah...Yeah! You're right! I can't just sit here crying! I've gotta make my move! I'll make Hiiragi forget all about that shorty and she'll be feeling that way about me in no time!" Misao spoke with new found confidence as she hugged Ayano back before breaking the hug.

"I'm gonna make sure Kagami's my girlfriend and I'm not giving up no matter what!" Ayano smiled and giggled a little bit. "Well, good luck. I'm sure she'll come around." The blond spoke with a soft smile on her face, she was happy to see her best friend happy again, and knowing Misao, she was going to stay true to her word.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lost Chance

The next day, Kagami was walking to the local bookstore she always went to. Truthfully, they had a pretty good selection of light novels that she liked reading.

As she walked through the doors of the shop, she started remembering what Misao said yesterday. _"How could she have known?"_

She couldn't understand it. How could Misao have known what she was thinking about like that? She just continued to ponder those questions in her head before realizing how silly it must have been to worry over that and shook her head a bit.

"_What am I worrying about? She was just being Misao, it's not like she's a psychic or something." _Once those thoughts were out of her head, she started looking for the newest series she had started to read. As she went to pick the book up, something caught the corner of her eye, and when she turned, she smiled a bit when she saw Konata walk into the store.

"Oh, hey Konata, what're you doing here? You don't normally come here." Kagami spoke as she picked up her light novel and started walking over to the bluenette.

"Normally I don't, but I'm reading this new manga series and Gamerz is all out and I know this place has some good manga." Konata replied with her usual cat-like smile on her face as she started looking around the store.

"This store has a pretty good selection of manga but what series are you looking for?" Kagami asked as she saw Konata rush over to one of the bookshelves and pull out a volume of manga. "Oh, it's this series, called 'Toriko' an online buddy suggested it to me and I've been hooked on it since, I've already got volumes one through eighteen, this is the newest one." Konata smiled as she flashed the cover in front of Kagami, who sweat-dropped a little bit. "Well, it sure does look like something you'd be into."

"So what're you doing here?" Konata asked before her eyes trailed down to the book in Kagami's hand. When she reached down to take the book from Kagami, Kagami couldn't help but start to blush, feeling the tips of her singers touch her hand was like a surge of electricity through her body but she didn't pull away and managed to keep her cool.

"Oh, I've heard of this series, I've already got the anime series on DVD and I've started getting the manga version." Konata spoke before handing Kagami the book back.

"I saw a couple of episodes of the anime and I ended up getting interested in it and started getting the light novels." Kagami sweat-dropped a little with a slight blush. "So is there anything else you came here for?"

"Nah, not really, I might just do a little bit of browsing, that's all." Konata spoke with a shrug as she started looking around the isles while Kagami just started following her a little bit.

"_Maybe...Maybe now's the time.." _Kagami just watched Konata a little as she walked ahead of her. They were alone, no one else they knew was in the store so, there wouldn't be a better time then right now to confess.

"Konata, I..."

"Hm? Oh~ I didn't think you liked _that_ genre Kagamin~" Konata giggled a bit before Kagami blinked and looked up, starting to blush even harder when she saw that the aisle was in was full of Yuri manga and literature.

"S-Shut up! I just walked into the wrong aisle!" Kagami huffed with a bright blush staining her cheeks as she started walking to the cashier to pay for her light novel.

"Oh relax, some pretty good series are that genre, even I've read some like that." Konata spoke with a smile as Kagami just sighed and paid for her novel.

"Well, I've never read anything like that before." That was partly a lie since she has secretly grown to love the boy x boy genre but has never told anyone about it.

"Yeah, sure~you haven't." Konata chuckled a bit as she paid she her manga and started walking out. "I'm gonna head home, Yu-Chan's gonna help me make dinner tonight, I'll see you later Kagamin." Konata smiled and waved a bit before starting to walk away.

"Alright, sure.." Kagami just watched a little as Konata walked away from her, sighing a little bit to herself as she started to walk back home as well.

"_I couldn't say it...There goes another chance.." _She thought to herself but smiled a little, remembering Konata's comments.

"Looks like she'll never change." And to Kagami, that was a good thing, sure, there are times when the little Otaku got on her nerves but she has already grown accustomed to her mannerisms so if she were to change, Kagami wouldn't like it.

She loved Konata for who she is, and doesn't care if she's an otaku. She just loved to see Konata being her happy, normal self.

"Konata..." She spoke softly to herself as she just continued to walk home. "Hey, I'm home." Kagami spoke as she slipped her shoes off at the door and started walking into her house, where she was greeted by Tsukasa.

"Oh hey Sis, welcome home. Dinner's gonna be ready soon." Tsukasa spoke with a smile as Kagami nodded and started to walk up to her room. "Okay, no problem. I just have to put this away." Kagami spoke as she walked into her room and set her new novel on her nightstand.

"_I wonder if Tsukasa's had any better luck with her own situation?" _She remembered that Tsukasa has told her in confidence that she had a crush on Miyuki, but so far, she hasn't really heard anything else on if Tsukasa had any plans on confessing to her or not.

"_I'll have to ask her later."_

she wasn't going to pry though but she was curious and would always offer her support if Tsukasa needed it, she was her little sister and to Kagami, it didn't matter who she loved, she was still going to support her.

Just before she was going to walk out of her room, Kagami looked at her bulletin board once again, smiling a bit at the picture of Konata with her, they were both happy together and having fun.

A slight blush made its way onto Kagami's cheeks as she started to walk out of the room.

"_I'll tell her...eventually."_


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Play An RPG!

The next day, Kagami was starting to put her textbooks in her bag after yet another day of school."Hm...Looks like the homework won't be so hard tonight, maybe I can catch the season finale of 'Love Apron' if I hurry tonight." She spoke, thinking aloud to herself as she closed her bag.

"Hey Kagamin~' Turning around, she saw Konata, Tsukasa and miyuki walking towards her.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" She asked as she grabbed her bag and held it over her shoulder.

"Izumi-San was telling us all about this new virtual reality role playing game that was just installed at the arcade." Miyuki spoke.

"Yeah, we're all going to go play for a little while, do you wanna come too Sis?" Tsukasa asked with a smile.

"A role playing game? Wait, if Konata picked it out then I'm weighing my options a bit.." Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit, knowing all too well of Konata's taste in video games.

"Oh relax Kagamin, this game is rated T. It'll be fun, I've played it a few times but I felt like assembling my own party this time." Konata spoke with a smile and Kagami thought for a little bit before figuring that if it was rated T then it couldn't be that bad. "Alright, let's go then. The whole 'virtual reality' thing sounds interesting." Kagami spoke before starting to follow the three out of the classroom.

"Oh this game is awesome! You can choose to be a healer, a swordsman, a mage or a archer character..." As Konata continued to go on about the game, Kagami couldn't help but smile a little bit. Seeing Konata all excited like this was nice to her, she always thought that Konata's happiness was contagious to her, and she couldn't help but be happy as well sometimes.

It didn't really take that long for the group to arrive at the arcade. Once they were there, konata immediately pointed to four free machines with the game.

"There they are! All you gotta do is decide what kind of character you want and then we can log on and start playing." Konata spoke with a cat-like grin as she started putting in her information, the others however weren't really used to machines like that, they looked like really high-tech computers.

"Now let's see, what role to pick~" Konata hummed as she started to look around at the characters.

"Wow..The mouse is sure big.." Kagami spoke as she looked at the mouse for a second but continued putting in her information on the computer.

"I wonder where the on/off button is?" Tsukasa wondered as she looked around the machine.

"Um...I wonder if this is alright?" Miyuki spoke as she was trying to figure out the controls and everything.

"It's easier to use computers you're already used to.." Kagami spoke, still trying to figure out how the computer worked as she saw Konata go off to go get some juice before starting to play.

"Hey sis? Do you know where the on/off button is?" Tsukasa asked as she looked at the information kagami was putting in.

"Hey Kagami! I just perfected a juice just for you!" Konata beamed as she came back with a glass full of some kind of drink, when Kagami looked at it, she sweat-dropped a little bit, the color was green with a mix of brown and what she was sure of was either red or orange mixed in there and it had a fruity smell as well.

"Wha...What do you mean 'perfected'?"

"What? You don't like mixing your drinks at the fountain?" Konata asked with a sweat-drop.

"No way! And don't make people drink what you mix!" Kagami replied before seeing Konata poke her cheek a bit. "Come on Kagamin~ I made it just for you~" She spoke with the same cat-like grin.

With a sigh, Kagami took the glass from Konata and started to drink the mystery drink but was surprised by the taste, it wasn't really horrible but it was different.

"Now try guessing what I put in it!" Konata grinned as Kagami started thinking a bit. "Let's see...Root beer...Melon soda...I think I taste a bit of Ginger ale in there too..."

"Well you've got two right, I didn't put Root beer in there though." Konata grinned as Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit.

"I don't think I wanna know what else was in there..." She spoke before setting her glass down as Konata got back in front of her machine.

"Okay! Everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I believe so."

"Alright let's log in then!" Konata grinned as she put on the special vizor for the virtual reality option, as did the other three.

In a matter of seconds, Kagami was amazed by the quality of the graphics that the game had. It almost looked completely real! And the environment looked like that of Middle-Earth.

"Wow! The graphics are amazing! I really feel like I'm in the game!" Tsukasa spoke with a smile as she looked around.

"And there are so many people too...So all of these characters have people controlling them from somewhere?" Kagami turned to Konata who nodded a bit. "yeah basically."

"All of these characters are Manipulated by different people."

"it makes me wanna puke..." Kagami spoke with a sweat-drop.

"Well, any newb would think that at first I guess. Still, even so...You look pretty cute in that outfit Kagamin~!" Konata spoke with a smile and a slight blush as Kagami started to blush at what her character was wearing.

She was just wearing what looked like a black bra-styled top, a short, white shawl that was over her shoulders, a pair of white gloves, and a dark blue skirt that seemed like a very long loincloth since it did not cover the sides of her legs at all and only the front and back and was wearing a pair of gray boots as well.

"D-Don't make pervy comments like that! I just chose to be a mage and I got this outfit at random!" Kagami argued with a blush on her face.

"Um...you do remember that there was an option to be a healer as well right?" Miyuki spoke, dressed in an outfit that resembled that of a nun.

"And barely exposed at that." Konata pointed out.

"But isn't that more like Miyuki and Tsukasa in terms of image?" Kagami asked with a sweat-drop.

"So you do understand the heart of an otaku a bit after all Kagamin!" Konata grinned before continuing. "And I think the mage look suits you in terms of image."

"I don't know if I should feel complimented or offended..."

"And speaking of mis-matched...Isn't that kind of a big weapon you're carrying Konata?" Kagami asked with a sweat-drop. Konata was dressed like a typical swordsman of the middle ages but had a sword the size of Ichigo Kurosaki's!

"I guess it'd be a little difficult for you to understand Kagamin..." Konata spoke with a sigh as she shook her head a little bit.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"The moe shorty holding a a big weapon." Konata spoke with a grin as Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit.

"Huh? Where did Miyuki go?" Kagami suddenly spoke as she looked around a little bit with konata and Tsukasa.

"Oh, there she is." Konata pointed before both Kagami and Tsukasa sweat-dropped a bit when they saw that Miyuki was being hit on by three different guys who were playing the game.

"Hey you're cute~"

"You're a novice right? Want some items?"

"I could help you level up!"

"To think that she'd attract guys at least ten minutes into the game, that's some serious skill Miyuki-San!" Konata grinned as Tsukasa had anime tears in her eyes.

"But still! Isn't that too fast!" Kagami objected with a sigh before blinking when she saw an arrow being shot that went just above Miyuki's head that sent the guys running.

"What the heck?" Both Kagami and Konata looked at Tsukasa in shock as she was holding her bow in her hands.

"Oh my!" Miyuki then took a few steps back when she saw that behind her was a large werewolf-like monster that now had Tsukasa's arrow through its head.

"Wow! That's a level 17 were-beast! Nice going Tsukasa!" Konata grinned as Tsukasa chuckled slightly. "Well, I just saw that monster behind Yuki-Chan and it looked like it was going to attack so I just shot.."

"Well thank you Tsukasa-San." Miyuki grinned at the girl, making her blush a little bit. "O-Oh you're welcome!"

"Let's just get moving." Kagami smiled a little bit as the group started walking again before Kagami looked down and saw another monster, but it was rather small and looked like a cherry with a blush on its face, and 'x' for a mouth.

"Awww! What a cute monster!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Yeah it's cute but that makes it hard to attack it." Konata sweat-dropped.

"But your level won't go up if you don't.." Miyuki spoke.

"Alright I'm going for it then." Kagami spoke before holding her hands out and burned the monster in front of her.

"A-Alright I'll try too! Maybe I can hit another monster!" Tsukasa spoke as she held her bow and arrow in her hand but ended up shooting Kagami in the head with her arrow.

"S-Sorry Sis!"

"Just learn how to aim your attacks properly.." Kagami sweat-dropped.

"Miyuki-San, can you heal her please?" Konata asked as Miyuki nodded and held her hands together. "Okay..Here goes!" But the healing spell ended up being an attack spell that hit Kagami dead-on.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Both Tsukasa and Miyuki apologized to the twin-tailed girl who sweat-dropped a little bit. "I have the feeling I'll be done in by my team mates instead of a monster..." She thought with a sweat-drop.

"Okay! Let's head to the boss' dungeon!" Konata grinned as she started walking towards a cave as both Tsukasa and Miyuki continued to apologize to kagami.

"The boss? Are you sure we can beat it?" Kagami questioned as a grin made its way on to Konata's face.

"Don't sweat it! As long as I have this orb of light in my hands we'll have no problems!" Konata cheered as she held up a white stone in her hands proudly.

"Wow...How useful..." Kagami sweat-dropped.

"Hey, since when did you have an item like that?" Tsukasa asked.

"I brought it over from my main account~!" Konata grinned.

"Hey, that reminds me. Since you play games like this all the time, shouldn't you have a stronger player to play with?" Kagami asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I do."

"Then shouldn't you be playing with that character then?" Kagami sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's a good point Kagami but...Isn't more fun when everyone combines their strengths?" She grinned as Kagami sighed a bit before the group started walking into the cave.

"Alright we're here! I'm so excited~!" Konata cheered as she started walking in.

"But the boss should've been in here from the moment we enter so be careful everyone." Konata warned as the others started walking into the cave. But the moment the group walked into the cave, Konats held her sword up against a large ogre's attack.

"Konata!" Kagami spoke as Konata grinned a bit. "To think there actually was a boss here as soon as we walked in... But as long as I have the orb of light I should be..." Konata then sweat-dropped when she felt around with her free hand for the orb but never found it.

"H-Huh? What? It's gone?"

"What are you doing? The ogre is behind you!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh! It's next to the ogre's foot!" Miyuki pointed out as Kagami nodded a bit and dashed for the stone.

"Wait Kagami! Don't!" Konata tried to warn her but the ogre was already closing in with an attack.

"Kagami watch out!" Konata exclaimed as Kagami just closed her eyes and held up the orb in her hand, waiting for the ogre's attack, but was surprised when she never felt anything.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised and blushed a bit when she saw that Konata was in front of her and had slashed the ogre, defeating it in one strike.

"K-Konata..."

"Aww man! Looks like the fun's already over!" Looking at the entrance to the cave, the girls were surprised to see Misao, Patricia, Hiyori, and Ayano in the game as well. Misao was a swordsman, Patricia was an archer, ,Hiyori was a mage and Ayano was a healer like Miyuki.

"Hey, Misakichi! I didn't expect you guys to be here!" Konata grinned as she saw the other group coming into the cave with them.  
"Well, I wanted to up a few levels by defeating the boss here but it looks like you beat me here Shorty." Misao spoke with a sweat-drop.

Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit when she saw the size of the ax that Misao was holding, it was just as big, if not bigger then Konata's sword.

"Sorry about that, but in the forest there's supposed to be two bosses there, we can share there~" Konata grinned as did Misao as she nodded.  
"Alright, let's get going then!" She cheered.

Kagami blinked a couple of times as she looked at the stone in her hand before getting up and started following the others.

"That was amazing Kona-chan! You beat that monster in one hit!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Yes, that was amazing Izumi-San!" Miyuki smiled as well.

"Well Konata's always been good at this game but I've been leveling up pretty well here so I think that I might be better then her now." Patty smiled.

"We'll just see for ourselves." Konata spoke with a slight smirk as the group walked into a nearby forest.

"Ayano-San. I didn't think that you liked these kinds of games." Kagami smiled as she walked over to Ayano.

"it was really Misao's idea, she suggested the game to me. I'm still fairly new though." She spoke with a sweat-drop.

"Well, you can't be worse then we are right now." Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit. "The only expert we have here is Konata."

"We are in a similar situation then. Misao loves this game and the rest of us are still new to the game as well." Ayano spoke with a sweat-drop.

"Hey!" Both Ayano and Kagami froze slightly as they saw an arrow shoot straight over Ayano's head and hit another ware-creature monster.

"Sorry guys, but you gotta be sharp in these games." patty grinned as Kagami sweat-dropped. "Give us some more warning next time!"

"Hey guys heads up! We're in boss territory! Misao spoke as Hiyori, Patty, and Konata all got their guards up and looked around a little bit.

Kagami got her guard up slightly as well as she looked around, after seeing that big ogre before, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Kya!"

"Oh my!"

Turning around, the group were a little surprised to see that the boss was a demon tree, which had Tsukasa and Miyuki trapped in its vines.

"It's almost a shame to save them..." Patty spoke as the others nodded, the scene had all of the making of a tentacle-themed hentai.

"Sis help! I can't get free!" Tsukasa spoke, trying to get away but the vines were too strong for her.

"hang on you guys! Come on Ayano-San!" Kagami spoke as Ayano nodded a little bit and started following Kagami towards the monster.

"I've definitely gotta draw that later!" Hiyori spoke with a blush.

"I've got you guys!" Kagami spoke as she held her hands out to attack but the vines had wrapped around her hands, bounding them together and trapping her as well as Ayano.

"At least you tried Sis.." Tsukasa sweat-dropped.

"Should we really save them? This is an awesome scene." Patty spoke with a sigh.

"Yeah we better." Konata spoke as Kagami started blushing again. "Quit being pervs and get us down!"

"This is my chance!" Misao thought with a grin as she started running towards the beast with her ax. "I've got you guys!" She spoke as she threw her ax at the beast but the beast just grabbed it with another vine and threw it back, just barely missing hiyori and Patty. "Hey!"

"heheh...Sorry." Misao sweat-dropped as she ran to get her ax while Konata ran at the monster and started trying to slice the vines, but they continued to regenerate as soon as she sliced them down.

"man, this one's strong! If I had my stone I could beat it no prob!" konata spoke as Hiyori tried attacking with spells but none had any effect.

Patty tried shooting arrows at the monster but they had no effect.

"hey! The vines are getting tighter!" Kagami exclaimed as she felt the vines around her getting tighter.

"hang on Hiiragi! I've got'ya!" Misao spoke as she started trying to slice the tree but ended up being picked up by her ax by the tree.

"Wait! Konata I've got the stone! It's in my hand!" Kagami spoke, remembering that she still had the stone. "Alright, no problem!" Konata grinned before grabbing kagami's hand, making the girl blush as Konata sliced the beast down in one blow again, the vines releasing everyone it had captured.

And as soon as that happened, the game stopped and the girls took off the vizors.

"Alright, that'll be 490 yen." The guy at the counter spoke as Konata smiled and payed the man.

"Thank you very much!"

"So how was your first time playing a MMO?" Konata asked with her hands behind her head.

"It was pretty fun!" Tsukasa smiled and sweat-dropped. "And kinda scary.."

"It was nice to work together as a team." Miyuki smiled.

"Yep yep." Konata grinned and nodded before looking at Kagami.

"How about you Kagamin~?"

"Y-yeah it was more fun then I thought it'd be. I might start playing once in a while." kagami spoke with a slight blush while looking away a bit.

"You're addicted aren't you?" Konata spoke with a chuckle as Kagami started blushing even more.

"I said occasionally!"

"Right right.."

"It's weird to play games so much you confuse reality with it!"

Tsukasa and Miyuki just chuckled a bit and watched the slight argument going on before they started walking out.

"But still...Thanks for saving me at the boss stages Konata. You looked kinda cool back there" Kagami spoke with a smile on her face as Konata started to grin. "Tsundere alert!" She spoke with a blush as Kagami continued blushing and sighed a bit. "Idiot.."

"And on that note~ In return for saving you twice, you gotta show me your homework!" Konata grinned.

"How the heck does an in-game thank you turn into that?" Kagami exclaimed.

"Please~"

"You should do it on your own! I'm rejecting you for your own good!"

"Weather in a game or reality, it's a good thing to help out your friends!"

"Well it would help me if I didn't show you my homework so good luck!"

"Ugh...I can't come up with a good comeback..."

Meanwhile, back in the game.

"I can't believe I made myself look so stupid in front of her!" Misao spoke, sitting in a corner with anime tears.

"Oh it's alright Misao, you'll get another chance." Ayano spoke with a smile, trying to cheer Misao up while Patty and Hiyori were clueless about the conversation.  
"What're they talking about?"

"No idea. But I got an awesome doujin idea now!"


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome To The Sisterhood!

The next day, Kagami was sitting at her desk, since she had a little bit of free time, she started to read the latest edition of this light novel series she was reading called 'Durarara!'

When she asked Konata about it, her response was that she had already seen the anime series and had already gotten the first volume of the manga series.

"Kagamin~ You don't read a lot of manga but you sure do read a lot of books. What's your favorite genre?" Konata grinned as she started walking over.

"Mostly light novels, slice of life, some sci-fi and a little paranormal."

"Yeah I only look at the insert pictures..." Konata sweat-dropped.

"Why don't you try reading some from time to time?" Kagami asked but just saw Konata dig into her bag and pull out a volume of manga.

"_Konata recommending a book...I have a feeling I'm gonna regret it..."_ Kagami sweat-dropped as she looked at the manga a little bit.

"Oh take a look at this cover! C'mon!" Konata grinned as Kagami started to look at the cover of the manga.

" 'Tonight we will join in the ritual of the fellowship.' 'Watch out for dogs! A hungry puppy is here, woof!'" Kagami read as she looked at the book before blushing brightly when she realized something. "WAIT A MINUTE, THESE ARE ALL YAOI, AREN'T THEY?!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands on her desk as Konata just smiled.

"Don't you find them exciting, Sister Kagami?" Konata spoke with a dreamy look on her face.

"THESE ARE ILLEGAL TO HAVE AT YOUR AGE!"

"But don't you find it exciting? I mean the forbidden love of two handsome boys...it's so memorizing! I just wanted your innocent mind to be exposed to such a lustful world Kagamin~!" Konata spoke with a blush and the classic fangirl reaction to yaoi.

"Wait, since when did you like this stuff anyway?" Kagami asked with a sweat-drop.

"Truthfully I'm not totally into it but I know the ins and outs of it and enough to prove that no girl can hate yaoi!" Konata spoke proudly.  
"So you wanted to get me addicted to it?" Kagami sweat-dropped but had a visible blush on her face.

"Well, you know meat is the best just before it rots right?" Konata spoke with a slight smirk as Kagami sweat-dropped again. "Is it just me? Or is your whole existence rotten?"

Kagami then looked at the desk and at the kinds of books Konata had put down, some of the titles she had heard of before. Such as 'Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi' and some seemed to be doujins of different series like 'Axis Powers Hetalia' And 'Naruto' and even 'Bleach'

"Oh hey Kona-Chan, Sis." Tsukasa smiled a bit as she started to walk over before seeing the yaoi on Kagami's desk. "Hey, did you recommend these Kona-Chan?"

"Yeah, go ahead and check'em out but be careful, they might be a little intense." Konata warned with a grin as Tsukasa picked up one of the doujin. It was a Hetalia doujin with the pairing America x England.

Tsukasa smiled as she looked through a few pages before her face blushed bright red and she quickly put the book down. "U-Um, sorry I have to attend to my class duties!" She spoke as she quickly walked out as Kagami sweat-dropped.

"I don't like using my sister as a scapegoat, doesn't her reaction just show how powerful this stuff is?" Kagami asked, pointing to the books as Konata just watched Tsukasa go off. "You both might be twins, but it looks like it's still too early for Tsukasa. Was my intuition wrong?" konata spoke, thinking aloud.  
"What're you talking about now?" Kagami sweat-dropped a bit.

"Well, I thought you'd be interested in reading and writing about this kind of stuff Kagamin~"

"I-I-it's not like I'm completely uninterested. It's just...it'd look bad if I got addicted to it, ya know?" Kagami spoke with a blush, looking away a bit.

"I love it when you're so honest Kagamin~" Konata thought with a smile as she watched Kagami a bit.

"And in the end, she forced the stuff on me..." Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit when she looked in her bag and saw that Konata had stuck some doujin in there while she wasn't looking.

Sighing a little bit, she sat on her bed and started to take some of her books out to study with, but as she looked at the doujin, she could feel that small bit of temptation starting to emerge again, that curiosity to see what it was like.

Truthfully, she had only seen a glimpse of some yaoi doujin and manga before but could never finish the page since it was always 'too stimulating'.

"No, I've got homework to do anyway." Kagami shook her head slightly before starting to sit at her desk to start on her studies.

"Let's see...If I carry the four like this and then divide..." She found herself glancing back to her book bag, lying on her bed and filled with the doujin that Konata had stuffed in it.

"Maybe one little peek wouldn't hurt..." She started to blush a little bit before getting up from her desk and then picked up one of the doujins from her bag and took a slight breath before opening it.

Immediately, she started to blush brightly from the scene in front of her, as well as what the main characters were saying.

"_B-But we can't...Our parents would never approve of us being together Touya."_

_Touya smiled softly, gently wiping the tears away from Shinobu's eyes before bringing the boy into a passionate kiss._

_Shinobu's eyes widened slightly as he seemed to melt into the brief kiss, Touya breaking the kiss as a small trail of saliva connected their tongues._

"_Just for tonight, I want the only sounds to come from your mouth are moans of pleasure and my name."_

"_Touya..."_

"TOO INTENSE!" Kagami blushed red as she quickly closed the book and went back to her desk to work on her studies again.

"_A scene like that between two boys is way too intense for me...Well, if I think about it normally, it would be a good setting with two good friends...running through a field together, chasing each other and one day realizing that their relationship was beyond that of a normal friendship..." _Kagami thought with a smile and a bright blush still on her face as she started trying to continue on with her studies.

Later that night, Kagami was sleeping soundly in her bed, having already finished her studies for the next day, but the scenes from the page she had read still did not leave her mind.

"_Huh? Where am I?" Kagami looked around slightly before looking down at herself and was shocked when she saw that she was a boy. "What the heck?! Why am I guy?" She continued to look around herself before hearing the door to her room start to open._

"_Who's there?" She asked, but noticed that her voice had gotten deeper, and more boy-like._

_When she saw the figure outside her door come in, she was surprised to see that it was Konata, but she was also a boy and was wearing the boy's uniform that their school had.  
"Well~ I didn't think you were into stuff like this Kyou-Chan~" Konata spoke, also in the same deeper voice that Kagami was experiencing._

"_What're you talking about Kona-" Kagami blushed red when she looked down at her boy body but she was still wearing the girl's uniform._

"_W-Why the heck am I wearing this?!"_

"_Don't worry about it, I think it looks pretty cute~" Konata smirked slightly before starting to go over to Kagami, who started to blush brightly._

"_K-Kona-" Kagami could only watch as the bluenette's lips got closer and closer to her own, she wanted to say something, or to do something but she found herself frozen._

The tsundere woke with a start as she realized that the dream she had wasn't a dream. With a blush still on her face, she gently put a finger onto her lips. They didn't exactly kiss, but it felt so real to her that she was almost fooled that it was real, except for the fact that she is still a girl.

Sighing a bit, Kagami looked back to her nightstand and saw the yaoi manga she was 'peeking' at before she had gone to bed. "I've gotta give this stuff back to her, it's too stimulating..." She sighed before starting to get up to get ready for school.

~  
Later on at school, Kagami started walking to Konata's classroom at lunch. With a sigh, she was still carrying the yaoi doujinshi and such in her bag, and was blushing slightly just from the thought of having them. She had the slight urge to read them a little bit but she managed to restrain herself.

"Hey Konata." Kagami started walking towards the bluenette.

"Oh hey Kagamin~ How'd you like the books? Those were from my personal stash." Konata grinned before Kagami just put the doujins on Konata's desk. "Here, take them, they're...too intense.." She spoke with a blush as Konata started chuckling a bit. "Oh come on Kagamin, I didn't even give you the hardcore ones."

"I don't care! They're too intense! And don't stick stuff like that in my bad when I'm not looking!" Kagami spoke, still blushing as she soon saw Misao coming over. "Oh there you are Hiiragi! I thought we were gonna have lunch together!" Misao spoke with a slight pout before seeing the books that were on Konata's desk and smirked a little bit.  
"And what're these?"

"J-Jus-"

"Oh Kagami was just giving back some books I lent to her yesterday." Konata interrupted kagami as she was about to speak.

"Oh~ I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff Hiiragi. But I guess you don't know a person unless you find out their hobbies huh?" Misao spoke with a grin as Kagami was blushed five burning shades of red, steam practically coming from her ears.

~  
"And since then, Sis has been too embarrassed to come to school. But she says that she should be back by monday." Tsukasa sweat-dropped as she was explaining to Konata about her absence from school since that day. "I guess it was too soon for Kagami then." She chuckled a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8: Killing Her With Kindness!

After Kagami had left school. Misao noticed that she hadn't been in school for about two days, but wasn't really too worried, at the worst she thought she might have just had a cold or something minor like that. Chuckling slightly, she thought that Kagami might have still been embarrassed about the whole yaoi doujin thing. Which seemed to be the second most plausible explanation.

But the brunette found herself starting to miss having Kagami around and let out a sigh once class was over.

"Man, things just aren't the same here without Hiiragi." Misao let out a sigh and put her hands behind her head as she leaned back in her seat a little before seeing Ayano going over to her. "What's wrong Misa-Chan? You seem a little down."

"Of course I am, Hiiragi's still absent and it's just more boring here without her~" Misao let out another sigh as Ayano started to think slightly. "Well, why don't you use this time to sort out your feelings? And try thinking of a plan to confess to Hiiragi-Chan?" Ayano suggested as Misao started to perk up a little bit.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! I need to think of a plan to make sure we can be alone and I can tell Hiiragi how I feel! Wait, what did you mean by 'sort out my feelings' Ayano?" Misao turned to Ayano, who sweat-dropped slightly before answering.

"Well, you've known Hiiragi-Chan for quite a while haven't you?"

"Of course I have, since we started high school here a few years back. Why?"

"I was thinking that since you two have known each other for such a long time that maybe...Kagami may not feel the same and may only think of you as a friend." Ayano sweat-dropped a little, trying to word the situation the best she could without making Misao upset.

"And why wouldn't she? I mean we've been friends for a long time now and I'm a heck more interesting then Short McBlueHair!" Misao objected as she crossed her arms slightly.

"I'm just trying to say that maybe you should wait a little bit before confessing to Hiiragi-Chan because If you've known someone for long enough, suddenly confessing your love can make things awkward between the both of you." Misao blinked a few times, before the message finally set in. "oh...you've got a point there. I mean it'd be really weird if something like you confessed to me, that would weird us both out and we couldn't even be friends anymore so if I try confessing to Hiiragi now, then it might mess up everything!" Misao spoke in a slightly panicked tone before Ayano placed her hand on her friends shoulder to calm her down a little bit. "Don't worry, all you have to do is try making Hiiragi-Chan get closer to you, maybe do something nice for her or perhaps showing her that you care in a subtle way so that it wouldn't be weird between the both of you." Ayano suggested as Misao smiled and started to perk up again.

"That's an awesome idea Ayano! But what should I do?" She asked with a sweat-drop, making Ayano sweat-drop as well.

"First off, you could go visit Hiiragi since she is out sick, maybe take her something like a basket of fruit and wish her well, but remember, be subtle about it so things do not get weird between the both of you and her." Ayano suggested as Misao beamed before jumping out of her seat.

"Alright! Thanks for the pointers Ayano! I'll let you know how it goes!" Misao beamed before grabbing her bag and then starting to rush out of the classroom with a bright smile. _"I just gotta make Hiiragi fall in love with me, kill her with kindness then confessing will be a breeze!"_ She thought with a bright smile as she continued to rush out of the school.

~  
"I hope she likes this. It took a while to pick this one out." Misao beamed a bit as she was walking to Kagami's house, holding a basket that was filled with fruits that were arranged in a bouquet of sorts, the fruits were all cut and on plastic skewers.

As Misao continued to walk, she couldn't help but remember what Ayano had warned her about. "_You shouldn't confess too soon, it might make things between you and Hiiragi-San awkward."_

"What if I end up confessing and then she just turns me down? Or maybe things will just get weird between us and we won't be friends anymore?" Misao thought aloud before seeing Kagami's house starting to come into sight and sighed slightly.

"_If things get weird between us...No! I can't think that way! You're only young once and I've gotta at least try! I can't play it too safe!" _And with that, Misao started walking towards Kagami's house and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Hi Misao-Chan. It's nice to see you, are you here for Sis?" Tsukasa asked as Misao just beamed like her normal self and nodded. "Yeah I am. How's she doing? And what's she got?"

"She's just caught that cold that's been going around, our mom thinks that she got too worked up about something and that got her sick." Tsukasa explained as she let Misao into the house.

"Well, at least it's just a cold, I thought I'd bring her a little something and see how she's doing." Misao grinned as Tsukasa led her to Kagami's bedroom.

"Oh sure, no problem." The ribbon-clad girl spoke before knocking on her sister's door. "Hey sis? Misao-chan's here to see you."

"Okay, let her in." Kagami replied from the other end, and it was clear that she was sick, she sounded congested.

And with that, Tsukasa smiled at Misao before starting to walk to her own room as Misao opened the door to Kagami's room and beamed at the twin-tailed girl, who was in a set of pink pajamas and was reading a book in her bed. "Hey, I didn't think you would come to visit, Misao." Kagami spoke as she closed her book and set it next to her with a smile as the brunette sat next to her bed.

"Oh it's no big deal, I just wanted to bring you a little something and check how you're doing. Ayano wanted to come but she had stuff to do." Misao beamed as she held up the fruit bouquet in her hands.

"Oh wow! You brought me a fruit bouquet! That's really nice of you Misao, I didn't think you'd do something like this." Kagami smiled as she took the basket and unwrapped it before taking one of the skewers that resembled a flower, a red cherry being the middle of it and popped it into her mouth. "  
"You really shouldn't have. It's just a little cold, I'll be back in school by monday." Kagami spoke with a smile that made Misao's heart skip a beat as well as a slight blush run over her face.

"Well how about when you're better, you, me and Ayano go out to the mall and just have fun! With all these exams coming up it's just a big downer so I thought we could use some fun!"

"Oh sure, that sounds good. Thanks, I'm sure Ayano will love the idea too." Kagami smiled before Misao got up from her seat. "I'll see you later then!"

"Sure, see you later then." Kagami smiled a bit as Misao walked out of her room and started walking out of the house, once she was out, she grinned widely and jumped up in the air in glee.

"That went better then I thought it would!" She cheered before starting to run back home with a wide grin on her face as well as a slight blush.

"_If I keep this up, Kagami might start liking me!"_


	9. Chapter 9: What did you say?

It wasn't too long before Monday came and went, Kagami was back to full health and was back in school. After the day ended, she was already getting her books and stuffing them into her bag to take them home to study with.

"Yo Hiiragi~!" Turning her heard, Kagami saw Misao and Ayano coming her way and smiled, remembering what Misao had told her. That they wanted to have fun for a day and just go to the mall.

"So when should we get going to the mall?"

"I think we should change out of our school uniforms. So how about at around four?" Ayano suggested as Kagami smiled slightly and nodded as she got her bag and got up. "Alright, I'll change and meet you two there then." The twin-tailed girl spoke with a smile as she started heading out.

"We'll see you there then." Misao beamed as she watched Kagami leave before looking at Ayano. "I'm kinda having second thoughts..."

"Huh? How come? You've been looking forward to this since you first went to visit Hiiragi-Chan!" Ayano spoke in surprise, this wasn't really like Misao, she always was the first to jump head-first into a challenge.

"I just kept thinking about if I mess things up. I mean, if I just confess to her then I might mess everything up and then it'd be too awkward to be friends anymore!" Misao spoke in a slightly panicked tone as Ayano started to think.

"Well, during the times you and Hiiragi-Chan spent together while she was sick, did you ever notice how happy she was to see you or anything like that?"

"Let's see...she did look really happy all the times a visited her, like as if she were looking forward to seeing me, but with her I was never sure." Misao spoke with a slight sweat-drop.

"I'm not sure what to tell you though, Misa-Chan. Maybe you should just follow your heart. Maybe the direct approach is just the thing that'll get her." Ayano spoke with a gentle smile as Misao started smiling back.

"Yeah, you're right Ayano! I can't be worrying! This is the chance of a lifetime!" Misao spoke with a smile as she started walking out. "We better get going then!" And with that, Misao rushed out of the classroom with a bright beam on her face but inside of her heart, she still held the fear that if she were to confess too soon then things would get too awkward between her and Kagami and that they wouldn't be able to be friends anymore, and that was the last thing she wanted in the world.

Looking at her watch, Kagami was standing in front of the mall, wondering where Ayano and Misao could have been, it was already about fifteen minutes past four and she didn't really expect Ayano to be late but with Misao, that was something that she was already used to.

"I wonder where they could be?" Kagami was wearing a deep purple jacket, as well as a scarf around her neck. She was also wearing a pink tanktop under her jacket. She would have chosen something warmer to wear, but it was laundry day and her clothes wouldn't have been done washing at the time, and on her bottom, she was wearing a white skirt that went to her knees with a pair of brown fleece-laced boots to keep her feet warm.

"Hey Hiiragi~!" Turning to her left, Kagami smiled when she saw Ayano and Misao rushing over to her, the both of them also wearing warm clothes due to the winter season.

"There you guys are, you're late." Kagami spoke with a slight sweat-drop.

"Oh sorry about that. But we're here now so let's go in before we all freeze out here!" Misao beamed as she started walking into the mall with Kagami and Ayano following her.

"I swear Misao, sometimes you can be like Konata, she runs late after inviting me out somewhere too." Kagami spoke with a sigh as Misao had anime tears running down her face. _"Why does she have to mention her now of all times?!"_ But Misao was walking in the front so Ayano and Kagami couldn't see them.

"So where should we go first?" Ayano spoke as she started looking around a little bit at the various stores. "How about there? I could use a new top. I let Tsukasa borrow my last one and she ended up getting a grape juice stain on it." Kagami sweat-dropped before going into the store and starting to look around.

"That sounds like something Tsukasa would do." Misao sweat-dropped a little bit as she and Ayano started to follow Kagami into the store.

"I'm gonna be looking over here." Misao spoke with a grin as she started looking at a rack with assorted T-shirts with different designs on them.

"Oh Ayano, did you think that Misao was the caring type?" Kagami asked as she was looking at a rack with different tops, some looking a little out of season though.

"Oh Misa-Chan has her moments. She really does have a good heart." Ayano spoke with a soft smile as she was looking at a rack with different skirts on it.

"I had a feeling she was a good person but when I was sick she came to visit me every day, she even brought me one of those fruit bouquets you're always seeing advertised on TV. I was surprised, she looked like she was even concerned about me when it was just a little cold." Kagami spoke with a slight smile.

"_I really wasn't expecting that. I always thought she was more like Konata and only cared about manga and moving around. Well, alright, not exactly like Konata, Misao's more the athletic type then Konata is."_  
"Misa-Chan really does care about you Hiiragi-Chan. She's a very nice person and I've always seen her as the type to do things like that." Ayano smiled softly as she found a flowy white skirt to buy.

"It just surprised me, that's all. I just never thought that she would be that type of person to care so much if I get sick or something." Kagami spoke with a slight blush on her face as she found a pink tank top to buy.

"_I wish Konata would act like that sometimes...Then again that wouldn't suit her at all..."_

"Oh, great, I found the top I wanted, even though the one I had was blue but pink could work too." She smiled a little bit and went into the dressing room to go try it on.

Misao was inadvertently listening in on everything that Kagami and Ayano was talking about and smiled a bit.

"_Maybe she really does like me after all! Okay, I'm gonna go for it! I'm just gonna have to make sure we're alone."_

"Oh that looks great on you Hiiragi-Chan!" Ayano smiled as Kagami came out from the dressing room, wearing the pink top, and at the same time, Ayano came out of another dressing room, wearing the skirt she had picked out for herself.

"Thanks, that looks great on you too Ayano." Kagami smiled as she looked at the price tag of the top and smiled a bit more. "Great! It's on sale! I'm gonna go buy it." Kagami spoke with a smile as she went back into the dressing room to change back before going to the cashier with the top.

"I think I'm ready Ayano. I'm gonna confess to her!" Misao whispered to Ayano, who smiled back. "That's great, I'll try to leave you two alone a little later so you can say what you want to say." Ayano smiled softly as she went to go buy the skirt she was wearing and decided to wear it out.

After the three girls left, Misao smiled as she started to follow the two to wherever they wanted to go, from the new cake buffet, to a book store, to a couple more clothing stores as well.

"So where should we go next?" Kagami asked as she looked around a little bit. "You both can decide, I just have to use the washroom." Ayano smiled a little as she started walking away.

"Oh alright, we'll wait here for you then." Kagami spoke as she continued to look around the mall to see where she should go next.

"_Perfect! Now's my chance! I can't waste it! It's now or never!"_ And with that in mind, Misao took a slight breath before looking at Kagami.

"Hey Hiiragi...There's something I wanna tell you."

"Sure, what's up Misao?" Kagami looked back at Misao with a smile on her face, her mood being completely elevated since she really needed a day to get away from all of her love problems.

A blush spread across Misao's face, her heart was beginning to pound more and more, and with a slight breath, she just launched herself forward for a kiss.

Kagami started blushing as well and managed to turn her head to avoid it so that Misao just kissed her cheek. "M-Misao.."

"I love you alright?!" Misao looked straight into Kagami's eyes, a blush still spread on her cheeks as Kagami just blinked a couple of times, hoping that she had heard wrong.

"I've been head over heels every since we started high school together and I can treat you better then Shorty-McBluehair ever could! You don't have to like me back but I do want an answer...at least by graduation! You can choose me or Konata but whichever you choose, I'll be happy with." Misao spoke with a soft smile on her face as she soon saw Ayano starting to come back.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you both waiting too long?" Ayano then looked at Kagami and blinked a couple of times at how shocked she looked.

Her eyes were wide, and she had a bright blush on her face as well. "Hiiragi-San?"

"Man that feels a lot better! I got all that off my chest! Come on! I feel like something sweet now, let's go get some ice cream!" Misao beamed as she started going off while Ayano sweat-dropped a little bit.

"Um...if you say so Misao.." She spoke as she took Kagami's hand and started leading the tsundere with her, since she still seemed to be out of it.


	10. Chapter 10: Pressure

"_I love you alright?!"_

"_I've been head-over-heels ever since we first started high school together! And I can treat you much better then Shorty McBluehair could!"_

"_You don't have to give me an answer now...But I want one by graduation!"_

"_No matter what you choose...I'll be happy."_

"Just when I thought my problems were starting to get easier...I get a bomb dropped on my head.." Kagami sighed as she started putting her books in her bag.

"_Great, now what am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt Misao and I still want to be friends with her but I just don't like her that way. Regardless of how nice she was to me while I was sick!...Then again..Konata was never that nice when I was sick. All she did was want to steal my homework...but Miyuki did say she was just trying to cheer me up...Augh! I just don't know what to do!"_

Kagami was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone signal that she had gotten a text message. Opening her phone, she saw that the message she had gotten was from her mother.

"_Could you bring home some Soy Sauce and Milk on your way home? We're running low."_

"Maybe going to the store will help me think a little bit." Kagami spoke as she got up from her seat and started walking out of her classroom.

Noticing Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki coming from their classroom, a smile spread on the tsundere's face as she started going over.

"Oh hey Kagamin!" Konata smiled as the tsundere came over with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey guys, oh Tsukasa, Mom sent me a text asking me to go to the store with her, wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Tsukasa smiled back as she looked at Konata and Miyuki. "We'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Alright, I gotta get to work anyway, see ya!" Konata beamed as Kagami smiled a little bit as she continued to walk with Tsukasa. "So what did Mom want from the store?"

"She just said Soy Sauce and milk, but knowing Mom, I better ask if there's anything else." Kagami spoke before getting her phone and texting her mom back.

Once the two sisters arrived at the supermarket, they started to look around a little bit. "I also wanted to talk to you." Kagami spoke as she got a hand basket and started looking around for what to buy.

"Oh sure, what about, Sis?"

"Well...' Kagami started blushing slightly as she grabbed a bottle of soy sauce. "How's the relationship between you and Miyuki coming?"

Tsukasa couldn't help but start to blush brightly. "U-Um...I haven't exactly told her yet...why?"

"I just wanted your advice on something. You see, Misao just came up to me and confessed out of nowhere and I don't know what to do about it. I like Konata, I've never felt that way about Misao, even if she was nice to me when I was sick, I just don't feel that way about her. But I don't want to hurt her either, I just don't know what do to." Kagami sighed a little bit as she started walking again.

"Oh wow...I didn't think that Misao-Chan liked you like that." Tsukasa spoke in slight surprise as she followed Kagami down the aisles as Kagami started to check her phone to read the reply she had gotten from her mother.

"I just don't know what I should do. I don't want to hurt Misao but she said she wants a reply from me by graduation. And that's the same time I made that vow to confess to Konata..." Kagami continued to blush brightly as she grabbed a carton of milk and picked it up.

"If it were me in that position, I would just stick to the one I love, and try letting down Misao gently, you know, telling her you're not interested but still want to be friends."

"You've got a point there, and I've always got that feeling that Misao liked me for a while but I thought it was just nothing to worry about. I never thought she would confess like this but I think you're right, I'll just try sticking to Konata, and when graduation comes, I'll tell Misao that I don't like her that way but that I still want to be friends." Kagami smiled a little bit as she finished getting the items her mother asked for and went to pay for them.

Once that was done, Kagami smiled slightly as she continued to walk with Tsukasa home. "Hey..Thanks for talking with me Tsukasa." She spoke with a slight blush on her face.

"It's no problem sis, I know I can talk to you like this if I need it, that's what sisters are for." Tsukasa grinned as the two soon made it to their house and Kagami walked in, setting the groceries on the kitchen table before starting to walk to her room.

"Oh thank you Kagami, I knew I could count on you." Her mother smiled as Kagami just smiled a little. "No problem, I'm gonna be studying in my room." She spoke as she walked into her room and sighed as she set her bag on her bed.

Looking at the picture again, a small smile made its way onto Kagami's face as she looked at the way Konata was smiling. "Tsukasa's right. I should just stick to how I feel...But I hope Misao doesn't get too upset when I tell her that I don't love her." Kagami spoke with a sigh as she got onto her bed and lie back, starting to think of how much things have changed and gotten complicated since she made that vow to herself.

"Maybe I should take a short nap before getting started on my studying. It's not really that hard, and shouldn't take more then fifteen minutes..." Kagami spoke before letting her eyes fall closed and let herself fall asleep on her bed, that image of Konota staying inside of her head.

_Kagami soon felt a spotlight shine down on her, making her wince slightly and shield her eyes before they became adjusted to the sudden light. "What's going on? And why is that light so bright?" Kagami asked before looking down at what she was wearing and started to blush, seeing that she was wearing the same outfit as Hatsune Miku._

_Looking in her right hand, she was surprised to see a leek in it and was even more surprised when she saw that her hair had changed to the same turquoise color as Miku's!_

"_What the heck is going on here?!"_

"_She's mine I tell you!" Turning to her left, Kagami sweat-dropped a little when she saw a spotlight shine down on Misao, who was wearing an orange, prince-like outfit, like in the last dream she had near New Years._

"_Misao? What the heck are you wearing?" Kagami sweat-dropped a bit before hearing another voice, also familiar._

"_I told you that Kagami Hatsune is mine!"Looking to the right, Kagami saw Konata, dressed in a simple witch costume, once again, like the New Year's dream she had. But when she realized what Konata said, she started blushing brightly._

"_D-Don't treat me like I'm some kind of trophy!" She objected with a bright blush on her face._

"_But you're mine! I've known you longer then shorty over there and I treat you better too!" Misao objected, pouting like a spoiled child as Kagami sweat-dropped a bit again._

"_But she likes me better!" Konata objected as she pointed her wand at Misao._

"_Why don't we let Kagami choose then?" Misao suggested as Konata smiled a bit at the idea. "Alright, which do you choose Kagami?"_

_Kagami looked from Konata and back to Misao with a blush on her face. "Y-You can't just ask me to choose just like that!"_

"_Come on Hiiragi! You gotta pick me! Remember all those nice things I did for you while you were sick?" Misao asked with a smile on her face._

"_Remember all the times we've spent together Kagamin? We've got a real bond and you can't just throw that away!" Konata spoke with a smile as Kagami just continued to look from Misao and then to Konata._

"_**Why? Why is this so hard? I love Konata! But...Why can't I say it?" **  
"You have to pick Hiiragi! Pick me!"_

"_You have to pick me Kagamin!"_

"_She's picking me!"_

"_No she's picking me!_

_Kagami just continued to look from Konata to Misao and her uncertainty growing more and more. **"Why can't I say it? I love Konata! I love Konata!"**_

_But no matter how hard Kagami tries to speak her feelings, she can't. Her voice just would not come from her throat._

"_**I LOVE KONATA! I NEED TO SAY IT NOW!"**_

"I love Konata!" Kagami shot up from her bed, panting slightly from the dream she had before noticing her door was open and then looking to the left, she saw Tsukasa standing there, looking slightly surprised.

"Don't worry Sis, my lips are sealed.." She spoke with the same expression before starting to head towards the door and walked out simply.

Kagami blushed brightly and sighed before face-palming. "Just like last time..." She then started to think about the dream she had.

"_Why? Why couldn't I say that I loved her? I wouldn't be that hard in real life...would it?" _She thought and then sighed before looking at the time. _"Only thirty minutes huh?"_

"I better get started with my homework before it gets any later." Kagami spoke before getting up and sitting at her desk and started to get her book out, but in the back of her mind, she had the feeling confessing was going to be hard...


	11. Chapter 11: Kagami Has A Crush?

This time, we are going to focus a little bit on Konata, who was lying in her bed and reading one of the volumes of manga that have started piling up on her bed.

The volume she was reading was a manga series called 'Yuru Yuri'. A girl's love series. Chuckling slightly, Konata remembered when Kagami was freaking out because she was in the LGBT section of the bookstore.

"She can look so cute when she's embarrassed~" She spoke to herself with a chuckle as she continued to look through the pages of the manga as she just let her mind wander a little bit.

"_Hm...Kagami's been blushing more then usual lately. That's a little weird, she blushes all the time with her tsundere nature but now she's blushing a lot worse. Maybe that means..." _

Just when Konata was going to come to a conclusion, she heard a knock at her door. "Um, Onee-Chan? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She heard Yutaka's voice come from the other side of her door.

"Oh sure, come in." Konata grinned a little, her train of thought completely derailed.

"So what do you need, Yu-Chan?" Konata asked, smiling at her adorable cousin. Having always thought of her to be a walking moe factor just like Miyuki but more of the classic 'little sister' type, rather then Miyuki's 'moe megane' type.

"Um..Well...I need your advice on something.." Yutaka replied with a blush as she sat on Konata's bed next to her, holding her stuffed plush kitty in her arms as she spoke.

"I...I think I have a crush on Iwasaki-San and I just don't know what to do! I mean, I've had crushes on boys before but, I've just been feeling different around her and I don't know what to do." Yutaka spoke with a sigh as Konata looked at a few pages of her manga while listening Yutaka talking. "Hm...Well, you know sexuality isn't as cut-and-dry as most people think it is. Like...Say a guy has suddenly gotten a crush on another guys but his track record says that he's only ever been interested to girls. Now depending on how this guy feels, he could just have an exception for that one guy he's crushing on or he's discovering that he's bi. Sexuality is kinda confusing but I think that you're jut having a crush like that, that you're making an exception about Minami." Konata spoke, surprising Yutaka since she had never heard her cousin talking so seriously before.

"O-Okay...But what should I do about Iwasaki-San? I don't think she feels the same way and if I just confess like that, then things will get weird between us and I don't want to loose her as a friend!" Yutaka spoke with a slightly worried tone as Konata smiled a bit before putting her hand on her little cousin's shoulder.

"I've seen types like Minami before. She's a lot like Yuki Nagato, the quiet type who tends to keep to herself. She has a soft voice and is rarely assertive or anything like that, along with rarely showing any kind of emotion and has a slightly cold aura around her as well but not in a bad way, am I right?"

Yutaka was surprised again, by the way Konata spoke, she was talking like as if she had known Minami her whole life!  
"Yeah...You're right.."

"Then the direct approach will work with someone like her, just muster up your courage and confess to her and she'll be yours! Trust me on this, it always works." Konata grinned as Yutaka smiled a bit before getting up.

"Thank you Onee-Chan! I'll do what you said!" Yutaka spoke happily before walking out of the room. "No problem Yu-Chan, and good luck!" Konata smiled and chuckled a little before lying back on her bed again to start reading the volume of manga she was reading before Yutaka came in.

"_Wait, I have the feeling I was trying to think about something but Yu-Chan came in and I forgot...man, I wish I knew what it was!" _ Letting out a sigh, Konata started reading her manga again while trying to remember what she was thinking about before Yutaka came in.

"_Oh! That's right! I was thinking about Kagami! But what about Kagami?" _Konata continued to think and sighed slightly as she tried remembering what she was thinking about Kagami.

Flipping through the pages in her manga, Konata tried thinking until it finally came back to her. _"Oh right, I was thinking about how much Kagami's been blushing lately...Oh! Maybe that means that Kagami's got a crush on someone!" _ A grin made its way onto Konata's face at the thought of Kagami having a crush on someone.

Of course she thought that it was cute, but she could never figure out Kagami's type.

"_I wonder what kind of guy Kagami's into? Hm...Maybe the prep type? Nah...A bad boy?" _At that thought, Konata couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image.

"_Maybe the brainy type? ...But what if it's a girl she has a crush on?! Oh man now I gotta know! I just have to!" _ Konata thought to herself with determination but then started feeling her chest hurting slightly.

Not liking the idea of Kagami being taken by someone, she wasn't sure why that was but now she was determined to find out who Kagami has a crush on.

"This should be fun, and this way, I can find out Kagamin's type too!" Konata spoke with a determined look before blinking a few times when she felt that nagging feeling in her chest again, like as if she would feel better if she were wrong and Kagami was still single.


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Spying Never Hurt

It's the weekend again, and after all of her love drama, Kagami sighs a little bit before starting to work on her own homework to just try distracting herself from all of her problems.

And the fact that she had exams did help to distract her mind and was completely ready to focus on her studies.

After about an hour or so, Kagami sighed slightly, but in a good way, since most of her homework was now done and it was just Saturday morning!

"Good, once I'm done with this, I'll have quite a bit of free time this weekend and I won't have to worry about my homework." With a smile, Kagami looked at her clock and saw that it was just turning eleven and she had started at ten. And the homework really seemed to help since she seemed to almost completely forget about her worries and troubles.

After about fifteen more minutes, Kagami was done with her homework and made sure to put everything in her school bag so it would be ready for Monday.

"Hey Sis?" Turning her head, Kagami saw Tsukasa at her door, holding her school books in her hands. "Could you help me with some of the stuff I don't get?" She asked with a sweat-drop as Kagami smiled a little bit.

"Sure, I don't mind." She spoke as Tsukasa smiled and came into the room and Kagami started to teach Tsukasa some of the stuff she didn't understand.

"Oh! I get it now!" Tsukasa smiled as she write in her notebook as Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit. "Maybe if you try a little harder then this stuff would be easier for you to get."

"I do try but I can't really help not knowing sometimes." Tsukasa sweat-dropped a little bit before looking around a little bit and then started to blush.

"I've decided to confess to Yuki-Chan but I just don't know how though..." Tsukasa spoke with a sigh as she looked at Kagami. "Do you have any good ideas Sis?"

"Hm..." Kagami looked around before noticing her calendar and seeing that Valentine's day was getting close and the idea just appeared in her head.

"Well Valentine's day is coming up so why don't you do something like make her some chocolates like last year, but instead of friendship chocolates, make them normal valentine's chocolates, and wait until Valentine's to confess."

"Oh that's a great idea! Thanks Sis!" Tsukasa beamed at the idea, she was a little confident in her cooking abilities, but with these chocolates, she was going to make sure to really make them special.

"Oh, I think I've got enough done for today. Thanks for all the help Sis, I've got an email to send to Kona-Chan." Tsukasa spoke as she got up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Oh sure, no problem." Kagami spoke as she saw Tsukasa walk out before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"_Hm...Valentine's day is coming up soon...Maybe I should do the same thing Tsukasa's gonna do with Miyuki..."_Kagami thought as she went into the pantry and grabbed a box of strawberry pocky and headed back to her room.

"_I guess now I can finish reading that light novel I was reading the other day." _Kagami sat on her bed and started to read the light novel she had bookmarked while putting a piece of pocky in her mouth.

"_I really hope Tsukasa doesn't get rejected though. She's really sweet and Miyuki is really nice but I'm not sure if she would like Tsukasa back...Then again they do hang out together and Miyuki is a really good friend to Tsukasa so I guess I just have to wait and see."_

"Kagami~! Konata-Chan's on the phone for you!" Kagami snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mom call out to her. "Okay!" Getting up, she heading to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered.

"Hey Kagamin~ I just wanted to know if you finished your homework yet or not, I figured you would since you're so punctual." Konata spoke with a chuckle as Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit.

"Well, it might sound strange to you but some of us want to finish our homework to have free time for the weekend." She spoke as she finished eating the pocky in her mouth.

"I'm not worried about that kind of stuff, when it comes to homework, I'm one of those people who work well under pressure." Konata grinned as Kagami sweat-dropped a bit again.

"Being lazy is an entirely different thing you know." She sighed, but truthfully, she loved the conversations she would have with Konata, she had a slight blush on her face and a slight smile as well, feeling her heart starting to throb just from talking with the bluenette.

"Oh! You know, since Valentine's is coming up, I think I played my part as Cupid."

"Really? How come? Did you find your Dad a date or something?" Kagami chuckled slightly, truthfully she couldn't really picture Konata as playing cupid.

"See, what happened the other day was that Yutaka asked me for some advice, she's actually crushing on Minami Iwasaki and wanted my advice on how to confess to someone."  
"Confess? And what would you know about confessing other then in those dating sims you play?" Kagami sweat-dropped slightly, she knew Konata didn't have much of a love life other then in her games but then again, she didn't have much of a love life other.

"Wait a sec! Are you sure that you should be telling me something like that? I'm sure Yutaka wouldn't like it if you told anyone about her crushes like that!"

"Oh don't worry, Yu-Chan didn't say that it was any big secret so I figure it's fine, and besides it's you! You're one of my best friends! She wouldn't mind since I know you wouldn't tell anyone." Konata spoke with a grin as Kagami started to blush even more when she already was and smiled a little more.

"Well, if you say so." Kagami sighed a little bit, trying to get the pounding in her heart to stop.

"Huh?" Turning around, Konata heard the door to the front door open and smirked slightly, knowing that Yutaka had to have been home and decided to be a little sneaky.

"Hang on a sec Kagami, I gotta get a drink."

"Oh, sure, no problem." Kagami shrugged a little bit.

Setting the phone down and smirked as she headed towards the kitchen, wanting to get a little peek at what Yutaka was doing when she had gotten, mostly because earlier that day, Yutaka said she was going to be hanging out with Minami and she wanted to know how it went.

While walking to the kitchen Konata was walking past the front door, seeing Yutaka come in and talk to Minami a bit while getting a glass of apple juice from the fridge.

As she put the juice back in the fridge, she walked past the two and her eyes widened when she saw Yutaka kissing Minami!

It wasn't a heated kiss, but Yutaka was gently kissing Minami, the both of them were blushing and it didn't last that long.

"I'll call you later okay?" Yutaka beamed as Minami smiled softly and nodded slightly. "Okay..See you later..."

With a blush on her own face, Konata rushed back to her room before Yutaka could notice her presence and downed the glass of juice before getting back on the phone. "You won't believe what I just saw!"

Kagami jumped from how suddenly Konata got back on the phone as well as how excited and shocked she sounded.

"W-What did you see? And don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"I saw Yutaka and Minami kissing at the front door! I guess my advice really helped out Yu-Chan!"  
Kagami started blushing brightly when Konata said she saw Yutaka and Minami kissing. "Y-You shouldn't be spying on Yutaka like that! Especially when she comes back from a date!" She spoke with a bright blush

"But I wasn't spying on her, I just wanted to make sure everything ended up alright for her. I didn't really want her getting rejected but I had the feeling that Minami felt the same way she did. And I have that feeling that Hiyorin will find someone to make her happy too. Hey, have you ever wondered who you'd end up with? You know find someone to make you happy?" Konata asked as Kagami continued to blush brightly.

"W-Well I've never thought about that.." At that moment, Kagami's parents return home and Kagami thought of this as the chance to escape the conversation. "Sorry, I gotta cut you off but I gotta go, I promised my mom I'd help make dinner. I'll talk to you later then!" Kagami then hung up and sighed a little bit as her mother, father, Matsuri and Inori came in.

"Hey, you alright Kagami? You're looking a little red." Matsuri noted as Kagami turned around and started walking to the kitchen. "I'm fine!" But her heart was still pounding from Konata's question.

"_I think I know who I'll end up with...At least I hope that will happen..."_

Looking at her phone, Konata smirked a little bit at how much of a hurry Kagami seemed to be to get off the phone after asking about crushes.

"So, Kagami really does have a crush on someone, now I just have to find out!" Konata spoke to herself with a slight smirk and sparkly eyes, just insanely curious about what kind of person Kagami was into.

"Onee-Chan!" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a very happy Yutaka coming into her room with a bright smile on her face.

"I took your advice and she likes me too! I couldn't believe it but I'm so happy now! And it's all thanks to you Onee-Chan!" Yutaka beamed as she went over to Konata and hugged her happily as Konata smiled a bit and hugged back.

"That's great Yu-Chan! I'm glad things worked out for you." She smiled even though on the inside, she already knew about their relationship.

"_And congrats on your first kiss too Yu-Chan.." _She let out a chuckle as Yutaka looked at her, slightly confused. "What's so funny Onee-Chan?"

"Oh it's nothing!" Konata smiled back at Yutaka innocently, but Yutaka didn't completely believe her but just nodded slightly. "If you say so.."


	13. Chapter 13: So Many Questions!

Back in school, Kagami sighs slightly to herself, knowing that Valentine's day was just getting closer and closer, but she didn't know what to do about it.

"_Maybe I should follow my own advice and try making Konata some chocolates this year. Yeah, that could work, she did seem to like the ones I made for her last year, but I'm gonna have to try much harder this time to make sure they're delicious! ...And maybe Valentine's day will be the say I should confess to her?...oh! But what about Misao? I'm sure she'll be dropping hints about wanting something from me this Valentine's day...I just know it. Maybe I can take this chance to let her down easily and tell her I'm not interested? Or would that hurt since it's on valentine's?"_

Kagami sighed as she continued to think, she still had the idea set for Konata but she wasn't entirely sure what to do about Misao.

"_I wonder how she'd take it? I hope she takes it well and doesn't cause a scene or anything like that. But I can't just give her nothing...I guess I'll have to break down and make her some friendship chocolates too. But I'll have to be really clear with her to make sure she knows that they are just friendship chocolates and not something more."_

As she continued to think, Kagami started to read one of her textbooks just to try getting her mind off of things a little bit, and studying seemed to be a really good way to help her forget about things such as her love problems.

Misao had walked into the classroom and grinned when she saw Kagami, reading a textbook at her desk, she knew that Valentine's Day was getting close and she was really getting excited about it.

"_Valentine's Day is coming up! I hope Hiiragi is planning to get me at least some chocolates! If she gave them to me with that tsundere look and a blush and stuff that'd just be enough for me! She's adorable when she starts acting bashful and stuff! Maybe I should leave her a little hint if she's still thinking about Konata~"_

With a smirk, Misao started walking over and stood in front of Kagami. "Heya Hiiragi~!You know Valentine's day is coming up, so you got someone you wanna give any chocolates to? Ayano's been practicing her chocolate recipe for my big brother so I know her Valentine. But what about you?" Misao asked with a grin as Kagami tried to keep an indifferent front and kept her nose buried in her textbook.

"Yeah, I noticed that Valentine's is coming up but every year it's kinda boring. It's not like in an anime where you get a valentine present like a rose or love letter or chocolates from your crush. And it's like all the guys in our class are nothing but a bunch of scared little boys that don't have guts or anything to confess or leave a valentine." Kagami spoke with a sigh as Misao started thinking about it a little bit.

"You do have a point there, but I'm surprised that you've never gotten a valentine before. But don't feel bad, I haven't really gotten one except for friendship stuff but nothing along the lines of real love. And I've already given my heart to someone anyway~" Misao smirked slightly as she looked back at Kagami, who sweat-dropped a little bit and continued to try keeping her cool.

"Yeah, I already know that. But I never make a big deal out of Valentine's day, the whole thing seems to be a big excuse for the candy companies and greeting card companies to make money off of people's feelings for one another." Kagami spoke simply, not taking her eyes off of her book for a second as she turned the page.

"Man Hiiragi, How could you be so cold? You're a hardcore Tsundere alright!" Misao grinned before hearing the bell for class to start.

"You better get in your seat before you get in trouble." Kagami sweat-dropped a little bit as Misao grinned again. "Thanks for looking out for me!" The brunette smiled before sitting down at her seat.

After class, Konata was reading the newest issue of Comptiq that she picked up while thinking about what kind of person Kagami would have a crush on.

For some reason, the question itself was driving her crazy and she wanted to know more then anything.

"_Man, Why is this bugging me so much? Then again, this is Kagami we're talking about, I've been curious about what her type must be but I can't flat-out ask her. There's no way she's give me a good response, she'd just deny having a crush. Now if only I knew who she would tell someone like that..."_

Konata looked around the classroom a little bit before spotting Tsukasa and Miyuki starting to come over, and from the looks of it, the two were really having fun talking to each other.

"Hey Tsukasa, Miyuki-San!" Konata called out as Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at her and smiled before going over.

"Well, hello Konata-Chan, how have you been doing?" Miyuki asked with her normal polite and graceful demeanor.

"Oh I've been doing fine, but I've got something to ask the two of you."

"Okay, what is it then?" Tsukasa asked with a smile as she looked at Konata as a growing smirk was appearing on the bluenette's face.

"Have you guys noticed that Kagami seems to be blushing more then normal? I mean, it's normal for her to blush because of her tsundere nature and lately, she's been blushing a lot more and getting more embarrassed when subjects like dating and crushes and stuff like that comes up. I for one think that she might have a crush on someone but I don't know what her type could be." Konata spoke as Miyuki started thinking a little, while Tsukasa was trying to keep her expression indifferent, since she didn't want to reveal that Kagami had a crush on Konata, she didn't want to betray Kagami like that but if she got too nervous, it would slip out like some of the other stuff she had told Konata by accident.

"Hm...Considering the type of person Kagami is, I would say that she would most likely go for someone who is more the smart type." Miyuki suggested as Konata started trying to picture it.

"Huh...Smart type huh?"

_Outside of the school, Kagami was waiting and impatiently looking at her watch from time to time, seeming to be waiting for someone to come out of the school._

_After a few seconds, Kagami looks at the school doors and smiles when she sees a smart-looking boy coming from the school, he seemed to have an average-looking build and had bright blue eyes as well, he was wearing a pair of black thin-rimmed glasses and had slightly shaggy black hair that gave him a bit of a bad boy look._

_After looking at the boy a little bit, Kagami looked away with a bright blush still on her face as the boy started coming over to her. "I'm sorry if I made you wait Kagami-San. You said you had something to ask me?"_

_The blush on Kagami's face got even worse as she swallowed hard before facing the boy. "Y-Yeah...I did...I...I love you okay?! I...I just wanted to get that off my chest, I doubt I'm your type anyway so I'm gonna-" Just as Kagami was going to walk away, the boy grabbed her wrist and gently pulled the twin-tailed girl to his chest. "Kagami-San...I'm so happy to hear you say that, because...I love you too. I always have."_

_Kagami's blush got even worse as she just kept her face in the boy's face as she looked away a little bit. "You could've said that a little sooner..."_

"Yeah, I could see that happening." Tsukasa spoke, thinking about the mental image as Konata started chuckling a little bit. "I guess, but now that I think about it, the smart type wouldn't really fit with her tsundere type. With a tsundere like Kagami, someone like the bad boy would work with her." Konata spoke as she started trying to imagine Kagami with a bad boy.

~*~  
_"Hey! Just what is your problem?! You've been a thorn in my side ever since I first met you!" Kagami huffed as she stood in front of a boy who seemed a little on the tall side, at least four inches taller then Kagami, and he had black hair with frosted bangs, and was wearing a black leather jacket as well as a pair of sunglasses._

_Looking at Kagami, the boy tipped his sunglasses down slightly, revealing them to be light brown in color as he looked down at Kagami, as the girl started blushing a bit._

"_Well, it's your fault for being so fun to mess with~" He smirked a bit as he started walking towards Kagami, who started to blush a bit more and back away slightly as she found herself standing in front of the lockers._

"_I just can't stand you! So why are you-" Kagami was cut off when she felt the boy suddenly kissing her, making her blue eyes widen as her face turned a bright shade of red._

_After a little bit, the kiss was gently broken as the boy just continued to smirk at her. "Simple, because you're cute and so are your reactions."_

_Kagami was still blushing brightly before glaring at the boy and started to walk away. "Well you're nothing but an idiot!" She huffed, even though her heart was still pounding hard and she gently touched her lips with her finger, still feeling the lingering warmth of the boy's lips against her own..._

"Now, that, I could see happening!" Konata spoke with a grin, even though after having that thought, she had that nagging feeling in her chest again.

"_What is that feeling?...It's just like back at the Aya Hirano concert..."_

"So Tsukasa, what do you think? Has Kagami told you anything like a crush? Or even have any pictures or stuff of a guy or anything?!" Konata asked Tsukasa excitedly with sparkling eyes as Tsukasa started to sweat-drop and look a little nervous.

"Well, no. I haven't seen anything like that, maybe you should ask Sis about it?" Tsukasa asked with a sweat-drop as she tried to direct Konata's questions away from her.

"_Please stop asking questions like that Kona-Chan! I promised Sis that I wouldn't tell anyone about her crush on you!"_

"I can't just ask Kagami if she has a crush on someone, there's no way she's tell me. If I tried she'd just say something like 'No way! Why would you ask something like that?!' I can just hear her now, but man I just have that nagging feeling and I wanna know so bad!" Konata sighed as she slumped on her desk.

"You know, I read somewhere that when someone is concerned about a friend having a crush, it usually means that the person themselves have a crush on the friend they are concerned about." Miyuki spoke as Konata started thinking about it a little bit.

"Hm...Nah, I don't really have a crush on Kagami, even though it is cute how she can be such a tsundere sometimes." Konata grinned as Tsukasa started to blush and then pretended to text someone so Konata would stop asking her questions.

"_You have no idea how right you are Yuki-Chan!"_

She thought to herself as she continued to pretend to text someone as Konata watched her with a bit of a chuckle. "Who you texting?"

"O-Oh! Just..um..." Tsukasa's mind searched for an answer but wasn't able to find one.

"_Alright, it looks like I'm not gonna get anywhere with asking Tsukasa or Miyuki but I have to find out who Kagami has a crush on! Because one truth will always prevail!" _Konata thought with a determined look, knowing that Valentine's day was coming up and that she would have the chance to find out since Kagami would surely give chocolate to her crush.

It was just a matter of time.


	14. Chapter 14: A Meaningful Gift

Later at home, Kagami sighed a little bit as she set her bag next to her bed and plopped down on her bed, looking at the calendar, she saw that Valentine's day was only one day away now and she still wasn't sure what to do about her situations with Konata and Misao.

"_Man, what am I gonna do? Should I confess to Konata on Valentine's day and turn Misao down? Or should I wait a little longer?"_

With a sigh, Kagami started looking up at her ceiling a little bit, she still had no idea what to do and started to contemplate asking one of her older sisters for advice, they were older and they might know what to do with situations like this.

"_Maybe I should ask Matsuri or Inori for advice. They might know what to do, and we know that they're both Bi so me asking about what to do about a couple of girls shouldn't really be that difficult for them to answer...But it would be a little embarrassing too...I wonder if Tsukasa has asked them about her situation with Miyuki?"_

Sighing a little bit, Kagami ultimately decided against asking her older sisters for advice since she was sure that they wouldn't really be much help and would probably give her a hard time for having a crush on a girl, even though they had no place to judge.

"Man, why does this have to be so hard? It's like my life is a bad manga!" Kagami huffed as she grabbed her pillow and hugged it in her arms as she let her mind wander a little bit, truthfully, she wasn't sure if Konata felt the same way she did and if she didn't then she would have lost a great chance for a relationship.

"_This is what I wanted...If I confess and she rejects me, then I can get on with my life instead of keeping my feelings hidden from her and maybe find someone else to love..."_

But even though she thought that way, she wasn't sure if she could. The twin-tailed girl couldn't think of being with anyone other then Konata, not that she would admit it or anything, but there were times that she wished she could see what Konata was thinking.

"_She has called me cute before, but that's probably because of her strange otaku nature...something about me being a tsundere, whatever that means."_

She wasn't completely sure if Konata really did like her or if she was just being a total fangirl when she paid her compliments and called her cute so right now, she was pretty confused.

"_On the other hand, what should I do about Misao? I don't like her that way...Maybe I should just give her the treatment Tsukasa suggested, and that I should let her down gently, I hope she doesn't get too upset over it though..."_

And with those thoughts in her head, Kagami soon found herself starting to gently drift off to sleep with her pillow in her arms, those, and various other thoughts drifting around in her head as she let herself fall asleep on her bed.

"_Huh? What's going on now?" Kagami spoke as she looked around at her surroundings a little bit, seeing that she was on the roof of her school, and looking around at herself, she was relieved to see that she was still a girl, unlike her other dream._

_Looking ahead of her, she was surprised to see Konata there, looking out at the horizon ahead of herself, her blue locks swaying gently in the cool breeze that swept by her. And for a moment, Kagami's heart skipped a beat slightly as she saw the bluenette turn around to face her._

"_I was waiting for you Kagami. There was something I wanted to tell you..." Konata spoke with a blush starting to appear on her face, making Kagami start blushing as well and looking away a little bit. "What is it Konata?"_

"_I..." With the blush getting even brighter on her face, Kagami looked down and saw Konata hugging her waist with a blush, just as bright as her own as she continued to speak. "I love you Kagami!" The moment those words were uttered, Kagami's heart began to race as the already dark shade of pink her face was got darker, completely awestruck and overcome with a whirlwind of emotions._

_...Happiness...Excitement...Embarrassment...Anxiety..._

_The list went on, looking down at the girl in her arms, Kagami smiled slightly as she saw Konata lift her gaze into her own, her blue eyes meeting with her bright spring green eyes, those same eyes that Kagami could get lost in if she weren't careful._

"_Konata...I-"_

"_Oh no you don't!" Just before Kagami could confess her own feelings, Konata was pulled away from her by Misao, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I already told you that she's mine!"_

"_And I told you that she's mine! She was about to say that she loves me back!" Konata snapped back as Kagami could only watch the scene in front of her, surprised that she was actually using that kind of tone in her voice that Kagami had never heard before, and it was for her, no less._

"_In your dreams Shorty! Hiiragi loves me! Tell her Hiiragi!" Misao spoke, pointing at Konata as she looked back at the tsundere._

"_No! She loves me! Tell her Kagami! She loves me and she always has!" Konata objected, pointing back at Misao as Kagami was beginning to get annoyed with the scene and an anime vein was appearing on her head before she stepped between the two._

"_Alright that's enough! Misao! I'm sorry but I love Konata and you're just going to have to accept it!" Kagami spoke, looking at Misao before going to Konata and suddenly kissing the bluenette, her blush returning with a vengeance as she began to savor the feeling of the girl's lips against her own. Admittedly wanting to experience that feeling for quite a long time now._

_After a few seconds, Kagami pulled away from the kiss and looked back at Misao, expecting her to look upset or start crying or something but to her surprise, Misao was actually smiling!_

"_Misao...?"_

"_No, it's alright. If you love Short-I mean, Konata, then that's alright. As long as you're happy, I am too Hiiragi and I appreciate you being honest with me. And telling me the truth." Misao spoke with a slight smile on her face, like as if she really was happy, and knowing that, Kagami smiled softly back at the brunette, happy that everything had worked out and it seemed that all of her troubles just went away..._

"Kagami! Hey Kagami!"

Stirring a little bit, Kagami began to wake up, seeing her older sister Inori at her doorway. "Come on, it's time for dinner." The girl spoke as Kagami blinked a few times and wiped her eyes a little bit.

"_So it was just a dream...?"_

Yawning a bit, Kagami nodded as she started to get up off of her bed, she was a little surprised with herself, she was never really one for taking naps this often, that was more like Tsukasa.

"Hey, you okay? It's not often you take naps? Having trouble at school or something?" Inori asks as Kagami shook her head a little bit. "Nah, I was just thinking about a few things and just dozed off, it happens." She spoke as she started following her older sister downstairs and sighed slightly to herself.

"_It figures it was just a dream, there's no way it would be that easy..."_

Later that night, Kagami was sitting at her desk, having just finished her night's homework and smiled to herself, pleased with a job well done as she started to put her homework into her bag. "Alright, now that's done, I'm getting pretty thirsty." Kagami spoke as she started walking downstairs and to the kitchen, but she couldn't help but think of that dream she had earlier that day.

"_Man, why have I been having weird dreams like that? There's no way Misao would take rejection too well, knowing her, she would start having a fit and cause a scene...And Konata...I don't think she would confess with that, and that would be the first time I hear her talking without referencing to anime or manga in any way."_

Once Kagami got to the kitchen, she was slightly surprised when she saw Tsukasa, working diligently on the chocolates she will be giving out tomorrow.

"Hey Tsukasa."

Tsukasa jumped slightly when she heard Kagami's voice but smiled when she saw her older getting into the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"So I see you're working as hard as last year in getting your Valentine's chocolates ready." Kagami spoke as she took a drink from her water bottle as she saw Tsukasa stirring a batch of chocolate in a mixing bowl.

"Of course! This Valentine's day is really important this year!...I'm actually going to confess to Yuki-Chan so I'm going to do my best to make these chocolates delicious!" Tsukasa spoke with a determined look, making Kagami smile a bit from seeing how hard Tsukasa was working, and it wasn't often that she would put that much effort into something.

"H..Hey Tsukasa? I was thinking about tomorrow a little bit and I want to make some chocolates too...So could you help me?" Kagami asked with a slight blush on her face as she looked away slightly.

"Of course Sis! I'd be happy to help you make some chocolates!" Tsukasa spoke with a beam as Kagami smiled a bit as she grabbed a apron and put it on as she looked at the different ingredients that Tsukasa had on the kitchen counter.

"You remember how to make Chocolate, don't you sis? I helped you make some last year too." Tsukasa smiled as she started to pour her chocolate batter into some heart-shaped molds.

"Yeah, I remember, don't worry." Kagami waved her hand a little bit before starting to get the ingredients to make her own chocolates as Tsukasa put her own in the fridge to cool and harden.

"_I hope these work...I can give it to Konata and maybe confess..."_


	15. Chapter 15: Valentine's Day Arrives!

"Happy Valentine's Day Kona-Chan!" Tsukasa beamed as she dug into her bag and pulled out a chocolate heart, that was decorated with pink wrapping and looked like something that could come out of a store.

"Oh wow! This looks amazing Tsukasa! Like something right out of a store!" Konata smiled as she looked at the chocolate heart, and was once-again, impressed by the quality of the chocolate.

"Yeah, Tsukasa can get pretty elaborate with stuff like this, she spent all night making them and these are just friendship chocolates." Kagami smiled a bit as a cat-like smirk appeared on Konata's face as she looked at Tsukasa. "So do you have a Valentine this year Tsukasa? You have the eyes of a maiden in love! Don't deny it!" Konata exclaimed with sparkly eyes as Tsukasa started to blush brightly and looked away a little bit before spotting Miyuki walking into the classroom and got up and went over to her.

"Um..Yuki-Chan? Can I talk to you outside for a little bit?" The lavender-haired girl spoke with a blush on her face as Miyuki smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course Tsukasa-San." And with that, both Tsukasa and Miyuki walked out of the classroom as the smirk stayed on Konata's face as she watched the scene. "Looks like I was right, and she used Miyuki-San as a scapegoat to avoid my question."

"Even though it sounds like something Tsukasa would do, she didn't." Kagami sweat-dropped slightly before a slight blush ran over her face as she dug into her own bag and got the chocolate she was going to give to Konata.

"Here, for you." She spoke, holding up a good-sized chocolate heart that was wrapped in red and pink striped wrapping paper and a yellow ribbon with white lace.

"K-Kagami! You're giving me chocolates?!" Konata asked, feigning shock but was actually looking forward to getting chocolates from Kagami, a lot more this year then last year for some reason.

"D-Don't get all weird on me or anything! I only remembered to make them because Tsukasa was making them last night!" Kagami spoke, looking away and starting to blush even harder as she was mentally debating with herself.

"_S-Should I confess now?...or maybe I shouldn't? ...I just don't know what to do!"_

"Wow...This looks a lot better then the ones you made last year, and I'm sure it'll taste better too." Konata smiled as she unwrapped the wrapping and opening the box, seeing the chocolate heart that looked like it had as much work put into it as Tsukasa's heart.

"Looks like someone's getting better at working in the kitchen Huh?" Konata asked with her usual cat-like smirk as Kagami continued to blush and look away a bit. "Yeah well whatever! I went to the trouble to make it for you so the least you could do is say thank you or something!"

"Your tsundereness is just so cute~!" Konata spoke with almost a fangirl-ish tone in her voice as she looked at Kagami with sparkly eyes as Kagami continued to blush and look out the window.

"Hey Konata..."

"Hm? What is it Kagamin~?" Konata asked with the same amused look at Kagami was still mentally debating on confessing or not but ultimately chickened out and got up from her seat. "Oh, it's nothing, just enjoy the chocolate. I gotta get something from my desk." Kagami spoke as she got her bag and started walking out, leaving Konata with a slight confused look before starting to secretly follow the twin-tailed girl.

"_Perfect! Now I can find out who her crush is!"_

~  
"So..I um..." Tsukasa was blushing beet red and fidgeting slightly from how nervous she was, while Miyuki just looked at her with a confused look.

"Um, are you alright Tsukasa-San? Your face is getting red.." Miyuki spoke before blinking a couple of times when she saw Tsukasa hold up a large chocolate heart up to her. "I love you Yuki-Chan! Please be my Valentine!"

Miyuki was surprised to hear that from Tsukasa, but a soft smile appeared on her face as she took the heart and held it in her hands. "Thank you Tsukasa-San, I'm so happy you decided to give this to me, truthfully, I've felt the same way about you but I was always been too shy to tell you." Miyuki spoke with an equally bright blush just like Tsukasa's but seemed calmer then Tsukasa was and with a soft smile, she gently kissed Tsukasa's forehead. "I love you too, Tsukasa-San."

Tsukasa looked up at Miyuki for a few seconds before steam came from her ears and she ended up passing out on the ground. "O-oh my! Tsukasa-San? Are you alright?! Oh dear, what should I do?"Miyuki spoke as she looked around nervously and then down at the passed-out Tsukasa, not knowing what to do.

~  
Meanwhile, Konata was still secretly following Kagami back to her own classroom, being careful to stay out of Kagami's sight. After a little while, Kagami had the strange feeling like she was being followed and looked behind her as Konata quickly hid in the girl's bathroom and came out when she heard Kagami walking again.

"_Alright then, let's see what your type really is Kagamin~"_

"Hey Konata-Onee-Cha-" Konata snapped around and covered Yutaka and Minami's mouths as she led them into the girl's bathroom before Kagami could spot her.

After a little bit, Konata sighed before letting the two go. "Sorry about that, but you almost blew my cover Yu-Chan."

"Oh, sorry, but what are you doing?" Yutaka asked, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Simple, it's Valentine's day, and Kagami's got a certain someone in her mind this year and I'm gonna find out who it is! And speaking of Valentine's, shouldn't you two be all lovey-dovey somewhere~?" Konata smirked as both Yutaka and Minami began to blush brightly.

"W-Why do you have to say something so embarrassing Onee-Chan?!" Yutaka blushed before she and Minami left the bathroom, the blushes not leaving their faces as Konata just continued to smirk before seeing Kagami walking into her classroom and following her whole peeking into the classroom to see what Kagami was doing to do next.

"Here, happy Valentine's day." Kagami spoke with a blush on her face just like when she was handing out chocolates to Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

"Oh, thank you Hiiragi-Chan, this is really sweet of you." Ayano smiled softly as she handed Kagami a small bag filled with heart shaped chocolates with a pink ribbon tied around it. "Oh thanks Ayano, I didn't think you would get me any chocolates." Kagami smiled before blinking a couple of times when she saw Misao pretty much hug her from behind.

"I knew you'd come around! Of course I'll be your Valentine Hiiragi!" Misao spoke happily as Kagami tried to get out of Misao's grip. "What are you talking about? I didn't ask you to be my Valentine!"

Konata saw the whole thing before starting to walk back to her own classroom. _"So, Misao is Kagami's type?...But why am I having that feeling again?"_

Konata thought to herself, feeling that same sinking feeling in her chest that she did back at the Aya Hirano concert when Kagami gave up her seat because she couldn't see the concert from the seat she was sitting in.

"_Why am I feeling this way?..."_


	16. Chapter 16: So Many Confusing Feelings!

Later that night, Konata was lying in her bed, reading some more of the piled-up manga on her bed, sighing slightly to herself, the bluenette was trying to get rid of the image of Kagami and Misao together, she couldn't explain why, but whenever she thought about the two of them together, she had that sinking feeling in her heart.

"_Why am I feeling this way?...I know what kind of person Kagami loves but still...It kind of hurts..."_

As she continued to flip through the pages of the manga she was reading, she couldn't help but let out another sigh and just continued to look through the manga before it just hit her. _"This feeling...Is it...Jealousy?"_

Konata's eyes widened as she started to put the pieces together and realized that all this time, that sinking feeling she was having, was that she didn't want anyone to take Kagami away from her!

"_It's starting to make sense...But...Well, Kagami is really cute sometimes and Tsunderes have a lot of appeal but...Maybe I'm starting to feel more then that?"_

"Ahh~! I wish I knew what to do! I'm so confused!" Konata spoke with a sigh as she put her pillow over her face before hearing her door open.

"Hey Konata! Hook me up with some manga girl!" Yui's cheerful voice rang as Konata took the pillow off of her face and was a little surprised with how happy she looked, especially since that day was Valentine's day and was expecting her to be out with her husband somewhere, especially since she knew that Yutaka was out on a date with Minami and Tsukasa was out with Miyuki, that news was shocking to her though.

"Oh hey Yui-Nee-San, I'm actually a little surprised to see that you're here today." Konata spoke with slight surprise before seeing Yui starting to scan her bookshelf for a volume of manga she wanted to read.

"Hm? Oh I'm not staying very long! My husband has this wonderful romantic night planned out for us, but I have to wait until he gets home, which will be a couple of hours so I'm gonna have a great Valentine's day!" Yui spoke cheerfully as she settled on a volume of Shuffle and started reading it while digging into her pocket and started to nibble on a chocolate heart she had gotten from Yutaka earlier that morning.

"Oh that's good, I was a little worried that he was gonna be a no-show or something, it looks like this year, there's more romance this Valentine's day this year then last year." Konata spoke with a smile before getting up and going over to her computer to start playing some of her RPGs, to get some playing done to help get her mind off of these strange new feelings she was having.

"Really? You mean you got a date?" Yui asked as she continued to nibble on the chocolate heart and flip through the pages in the manga she was reading.

"Not me, but Yu-Chan's got a date, she's out right now with Minami Iwasaki." Konata spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as Yui bit off a piece of the heart and then had a shocked look on her face before starting to chuckle a bit before bursting out into a full laugh.

"Oh yeah right! You had me going for a while there Konata! Now tell me, where is Yutaka really?" Yui asked with a smile on her face as she took another small bite of her chocolate heart as Konata started sweat-dropping a little bit.

"She's just out with some of her friends." She sweat-dropped as she continued to play.

"_I shouldn't tell her about Yutaka being out on a date, she'll find out soon enough though."_

"That's what I thought you said, well I hope she's having fun, it's been a while since I've seen hr so happy and now she seems to be flying on cloud nine recently!" Yui spoke happily as she flipped pages again.

"I think you mean 'Floating on cloud nine' But I get what you're saying, Yu-Chan's really seems to have perked up since she first came here." Konata smiled a bit as she began fighting a monster in her RPG.

She truly was happy that Yutaka was happy, Yutaka had always been like a little sister to her and despite being a moe symbol like Miyuki, she really did care for Yutaka and wanted her to be happy.

"So what's your story Konata? I'm surprised you're not out too, do all your friends have dates or something?" Yui asked absent-mindedly as she finished the chocolate heart she was eating.

Konata beat the monster and sweat-dropped a little bit before saving her game and turning it off. _"Thanks a lot! That's just what I wanted to get my mind off of and you put it back on Nee-San!"_

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead." Yui got up from her seat and picked out a volume of sailor moon and started to flip through the pages.

"Before you and Nii got married, were you ever worried that he might have loved someone other then you?" Konata asked with a slight blush on her face, trying to make it sound like an innocent question despite how serious it actually was to her.

"Hm...Not really, he's really loyal and even before we started dating, I knew he wanted to get together with me so I've never really had a problem like that, how come?"

"O-Oh no reason! It's just that one of my friends has a situation similar to that and she just asked me what I should do about it is all!" Konata replied, completely losing her cool exterior and answering like as if she were making up an excuse for being late to class to Ms Kuroi.

"Really? Is this friend by any chance Konata Izumi?" Yui asked with a slight smirk on her face as Konata gulped slightly. _"Damn! She's sharper then I thought!"_

"So tell me who it is, I knew there had to be a reason you were home on Valentine's day." Yui asked as she looked at Konata who sighed a little bit and decided that it would be better to explain everything to Yui other then hide things from her, and who knew? Maybe she would actually have some good advice for her!

"Well, it was earlier today, you know my friend Kagami right? The tsundere with the pigtails?"

"The girl with the sharp-looking eyes?"

"Bingo. Anyway, she was giving out chocolates to me and the others and I don't know, she was sending out some strange signals today that looked like something out of an erogame or something." Konata spoke as she crossed her arms and started to think.

"And do you think she may like you?" Yui asked with a curious look on her face, she may be a little ditzy and clueless, but she was still an adult and was able to act serious when she needed to.

"For a second I thought she did, I knew she had a crush on someone but it turned out to be someone from her own class and now...I don't know, I feel all weird when I think about them together." Konata sighed as she plopped herself back on her bed. "Am I sick or something?"

"No, you're not sick, you're just in love with her and what you're feeling now is jealousy." Yui explained with a smile. _"Oh thank goodness...I was getting worried that she was Asexual or something! And so was her dad...At least we know that's not the case!"_

"Jealousy? Hm..." Konata started to think a little bit about it, jealousy would make sense. And at that moment, she heard the door opening to the front door.

"Oh, sounds like Yu-Chan's home."

"Awesome! Now I can give her the chocolates I got her!" Yui smiled before walking out of the room. "Welcome home Yuta-W-What are you doing with Minami?!"

"Ahh! Onee-Chan! I didn't know you were here!"

"So that means you were on a date tonight?! I can't believe it..."

And after that, Konata heard what sounded like a 'Thump!' noise, figuring that Yui had passed out from the idea of Yutaka being on a date was too much for her to handle.

"Ah! Onee-Chan! Are you alright?! Can you help me Minami-Chan?"

"Oh...Sure..."

"What's all the commotion abo-What's Yui doing on the floor?!"

"She just passed out! We should get her on the couch!"

"...She will be alright...She just lost consciousness, there is nothing wrong..."

Konata listened to the commotion going on in the living room and sweat-dropped a little bit from the idea of Yui passing out from finding out that Yutaka was in a relationship and on a date as well.

It was a bit for her to take in as well but she didn't think Yui would take it like that!  
With a sigh, Konata looked at her ceiling a little bit. "Jealous huh?...I guess for once, Yui-Nee-San actually was right about something...I'm jealous of Kagami and Misao but what should I do?" Konata asked softly to herself, she wasn't sure what she should do and wasn't about to ask her Dad for advice and Yutaka wouldn't know either so she was stuck dealing with this problem for herself.

"Times like this make me wish I had a mother..." Konata sighed before getting up and deciding to see how Yui was doing, getting up from her bed and walking to the living room, she sweat-dropped a little bit at the scene.

"Y-You were on a date?! Why didn't you tell me Yutaka! I could've given you advice!" Yui spoke as she held Yutaka by her shoulders as Yutaka sweat-dropped a little bit. "Um..I had everything handled Sis! I didn't need any advice..."

"Alright, calm down Yui, you're probably still a little light-headed." Soujiro spoke with a sweat-drop as he tried calming the girls down, while Minami just watched, slightly dumbfounded and not really sure what to do or say.

"_Maybe I don't need a mom after all..."_ Konata thought with a sweat-drop as she watched the scene playing out in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17: A Visit From Mom

"_Damn it! How the heck could she think that I wanted her to be my Valentine after that? In the card I put under the chocolate, it said 'Happy Valentine's Day Misao, one of my best FRIENDS!" I even wrote 'Friends' in bold letters so she would get the message! In Konata's chocolate, I asked her to be my Valentine!...Speaking of which, I wonder what she'll say tomorrow about it?" _  
And with that thought, Kagami started to blush as she sat down on her bed and sighed as she thought about how Misao was acting, she just couldn't understand it, Misao should have known that she was friendzoned but she acted like Kagami had returned her feelings.

Just then, she heard her phone ringing and saw that it was Misao, with a sigh, she decided to answer it and see what the hyper brunette wanted.

"Hey Hiiragi! What'cha up to?"  
"Oh, hey Misao, nothing much, I was just about to get started with my homework, but what was with the way you were acting today? It was embarrassing." Kagami spoke with a slight blush on her face.

"Well what do you expect? After I found that card under the chocolate, I just got so happy I couldn't control myself!" Misao spoke happily as Kagami started to get even more confused. _"Why the heck would she be happy about being friend-zoned? She should be upset or something, not that I want her upset but still! I made sure to give her the right chocolate! The one with the yellow ribbon on it and Konata's was the one with the blue-"_

At that moment, Kagami realized why Misao had thought she was Kagami's Valentine, and why Konata never gave her a reaction to the note asking if she would be her Valentine.

"_Great...Just freaking great...I GAVE KONATA AND MISAO THE WRONG VALENTINES!"_She screamed at herself in her head, mentally beating herself up for making such a careless mistake! That was more like something Tsukasa would do!

"Hello? Hiiragi? You there?" Kagami snapped out of her thoughts as she started wracking her mind for a possible solution to this problem.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here, sorry. I was thinking about something, but what were you saying?"

"That's cool, I was just wondering when you wanted to go out on our first date, I was thinking to a movie on Saturday. And that new slasher flick that's playing." Misao spoke cheerfully as Kagami sweat-dropped even more.

"_Damn it! It's gonna be even harder to get out of this now!"_

"I don't kno-"

"Alright I'm coming! Sorry Hiiragi, my bro's nagging me to get off the phone so how about at around four on Saturday? I'll see you there!"

And before Kagami could reply, Misao had already hung up her phone, making her sigh a little as she closed her phone and grip it in her hand. "You could at least wait until I was done talking before hanging up!"

At that moment, Kagami heard the door open to the front door and got up to see Tsukasa, back from her date with Miyuki with a bright smile on her face.

"So I guess things went well with Miyuki then?" She asked, leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face as Tsukasa beamed before going over to Kagami and hugging her in a surprise attack, catching Kagami off guard as she began to blush brightly.

"It's all thank to you Sis! If you hadn't given me any advice then I'm sure that I wouldn't be this happy right now! Thank you so much!" Tsukasa spoke with a bright smile before Kagami smiled a little bit before hugging Tsukasa back a little bit.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help make you happy like this." She smiled before Tsukasa let go of Kagami and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. "So how did everything go with Kona-Chan? Did you get any reply from her yet?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

Kagami sweat-dropped slightly before sitting down as well with a sigh. "Well...Not really...But don't worry about me, I'm gonna head for bed early tonight, today was exhausting." Kagami spoke with a slight yawn before getting up and started to head for her room.

"Oh, okay, goodnight then!" Tsukasa smiled as she watched Kagami going into her room, and once she was in her room, she sighed before starting to get changed into her night clothes.

"_Oh man! What the heck am I gonna do now? There's no way I can get out of this movie date!...But if I don't call it off, Misao will think I'm leading her on or something and I can't do that to her...Even though she can get annoying sometimes, I can't do that to her, no one deserves that. But now I got a lot to explain...I can't believe I just gave Misao and Konata the wrong Valentines!"_

With a sigh, Kagami finished getting changed into her nightclothes, buttoning up her light blue night shirt before getting into her bed, cuddling herself into the warmth of her pink comforter before getting one of her light novels and decided to do some reading before bed, it being another one of her attempts to try getting her mind off of her love troubles but it always seemed to either fail or give her rather strange dreams when she ended up falling asleep.

"_Maybe I should just talk to Tsukasa about this tomorrow? She might have some idea for what I should do...But what am I supposed to do about Konata now? I mean, I gave Misao her Valentine, my confession! ...How am I going to confess now?"_

With a sigh, Kagami then closed her light novel and shut her light off and tried to get to sleep, hoping that tomorrow, things would have been easier for her to deal with.

Back at Konata's house, she had already fallen asleep, even though it was rather late when she fell asleep, around two A.M.

After helping Yui get situated and helped her come to terms with Yutaka going out on her first date without telling her, she was fine with it, well, after Yutaka explained that it wasn't meant to be a big secret and she was planning on telling everyone once thins got more serious since she didn't want to keep her relationship with Minami from her family.

But she was happy that everything was dealt with, well, almost everything, Konata still wasn't sure what to do about her situation with Kagami. If what Yui said was true then she had to find some way to confess to Kagami or get her alone without Misao clinging to her, and by the way Misao was acting earlier that day, that was going to be harder then she thought it would be.

"_Where am I?...This looks like a scene from Sailor moon or something." Konata spoke as she looked around at her surroundings, seeing that she was in a lush, grassy plain with pink, purple, blue, and white wildflowers growing all over the place._

_Looking up, she saw that it was night time, the moon was shining brightly in the sky, the moonlight was shining down on the field, making the flowers and plants shining slightly._

"_Konata..."_

_Turning around, Konata was slightly surprised to see her mother standing behind her, a soft smile formed on her gentle features, Kanata was slightly transparent, making Konata realize that this must have been her spirit, and the two rather large angel's wings behind her also helped with that fact._

"_M...Mom?"_

"_It sure has been a long time since I last saw you, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady Konata." Kanata spoke with the same smile as she went over to Konata and gently wrapped her arms around her daughter. Konata's eyes widened slightly, she didn't expect her to be able to touch her mother's spirit, not to mention the feeling her mother was giving off...A sort of warmth...A sense of security...The feeling of love being given off..._

_Slowly, Konata wrapped her arms back around her mother's body, a soft smile appeared on both mother and daughter._

"_Mom...Why are you here?" Konata asked as the two slowly released each other from the warm embrace. "I came because I heard you say that you needed me." Kanata replied with a smile on her face as she felt a cool breeze coming through, gently making the flowers below them start to sway, as well as her azure locks._

"_So you're watching us from up there?" Konata asked as Kanata's smile never left her face and she nodded slightly. "That's right."_

"_You know, as sweet as that may sound, it still sounds kinda creepy to me, like Santa breaking into your house on Christmas.." Konata spoke with a sweat-drop, making her mother sweat-drop as well._

"_You make it sound like I'm a stalker...But aside from that, you said you needed my advice?"_

"_Oh yeah...I think I might me in love with my friend Kagami, but I just don't know what to do about it...How did you know you were in love with Dad?" Konata asked as Kanata started to blush slightly._

"_Well...Believe me, your Father wasn't perfect, but...despite everything we went through up until the end, I just knew that there was something about him that told me that he would be the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It felt like my heart started to race, and if I even thought about him with someone else, my heart started to sink in my chest."_

"_Yeah! That's how I've been feeling lately! But the thing is..I think she may like this other girl from her class, and if she does then what should I do?" Konata asked, starting to feel that sinking feeling in her chest again, just like when she first saw Kagami and Misao together._

"_I think that you should just do what your heart tells you. All you have to do is tell your friend how you feel, and I am sure things will all come together." Kanata spoke with a soft smile on her face before starting to use her white wings to ascend into the night sky._

"_Wait mom! I have a lot more to ask you!" Konata called out, trying to reach for her mother with her hand as Kanata gently kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm sorry, I have to go. But don't worry, I'll always be with you if you need me." Kanata spoke with a smile on her face as Konata could only watch as she began to fly off, a smile appearing on her face as well. "Thank you...Mom..."_

"Konata! You better get up or you'll be late for school!" Konata's eyes opened when she realized that she was dreaming.

Yawning a little bit, she felt her forehead and to her surprise, she could still feel the warmth from her mother's kiss and smiled softly. _"Alright Mom, I'll take your advice and tell Kagami how I feel."_

She thought with a smile before starting to get changed into her school uniform, now she was sure that her mother couldn't have been wrong.


	18. Chapter 18: A New Situation To Sort Out

"I knew she would come around! Just look at this Ayano!" Misao cheered as she held up a pink note that she had found under the chocolate that Kagami had given her.

"She actually wrote this?" Ayano spoke in surprise as she looked at the note, she could just tell that it took Kagami a while to come up with the words on the note, she could see pencil marks and areas where it seemed that she had erased some words and tried to find the right word.

"_If you've found this note, then I guess you've eaten the chocolate I have you...I'm not good with stuff like this but...well...I love you! I love you and I always have! And I gave you the chocolate because I wanted you to be my Valentine...And maybe...more then that too... ~Kagami"_

"I know! I was shocked when I saw the note under the chocolate but I knew I had gotten through to her! And now she's even agreed to go out on a date with me this Saturday!" Misao spoke happily, she was completely elated from the fact that her long-time crush actually seemed to care for her like she did her.

"This is great! I'm happy for you Misa-Chan! I hope you and Hiiragi-Chan are very happy together." Ayano spoke with a smile as she handed the note back to Misao, and at the same time, Kagami had walked back into the room after going to the bathroom.

"And speak of the cute lil' devil!" Misao beamed before going over to Kagami and glomping her around the waist, making Kagami start to blush as she picked up her lunch. "W-What are you doing Misao?"

"Aww! You're so cute when you blush! So are you excited for our movie date this weekend?" Misao asked with a smile once she let go of Kagami, who looked away slightly and tried wracking her brain to get out of this situation.

"Y..yeah, of course I am." She spoke, smiling a little bit, and while Ayano was watching the scene, she could tell right away that something wasn't right.

"I knew you would! So gonna have lunch with your sister again?" Misao asked, looking at the lunch Kagami was holding in her hands.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to talk to me so I'll see you two a little later." Kagami smiled a little bit before starting to walk out of the classroom as Misao smiled and watched her walk out.

"She sure does look happy! I can't wait for this Saturday! Misao beamed before getting her own lunch and sitting down at her seat. "Well, I'm sure that you'll be very happy with her Misa-Chan." Ayano smiled as she got her own lunch, but she knew for a fact that things weren't like what Misao was thinking, Kagami didn't have the look of a girl in love...

"Oh hey Sis!" Tsukasa smiled as she saw Kagami walking into the classroom with her lunch. "Hey! I was hoping we could have lunch alone today, that cool?"

"Of course, we can go to the lunch room then." Tsukasa smiled a little before getting her own lunch and started to follow Kagami to the lunch room to find somewhere they could eat lunch together.

Once they found an open table, the twins sat down and opened their bento and Tsukasa was the first to speak. "um...I thought I should let you know that I have another date with Yuki-Chan this Saturday." She spoke with a blush as she took a bite of a piece of asparagus.

"Really? I guess you two are really hitting it off then, I didn't think Miyuki would really be into the whole dating thing but I'm happy for the both of you." Kagami smiled a little before taking a bite of a piece of fried egg.

"Thanks Sis, and have you gotten a reply from Kona-Chan yet?" Tsukasa asked as Kagami swallowed slightly hard and sighed a little bit. "Truthfully, I did the most idiotic thing in the history of the world yesterday..."

"Um..What was it?" Tsukasa asked, blinking a couple of times since she never thought that Kagami would ever do something stupid in her life.  
"I...accidentally gave Misao, Konata's valentine and I gave Konata, Misao's valentine. And the worst part is that Misao's valentine had a note that told her that I didn't like her and Konata's had a confession note..." Kagami spoke with anime tears running down her face.

"Oh...That's why Kona-Chan hasn't given you a reply yet..." Tsukasa spoke, still a little surprised that Kagami would make such a careless mistake, it sounded more like something she, herself would do, not Kagami.

"I know, and now, Misao's already invited me out on a movie date this Saturday and I don't know what to do about her, I mean, I don't want to hurt her or anything but I don't like her that way and now she thinks I'm her girlfriend or something, I just don't know what to do." Kagami let out a heavy sigh as she continued to eat before looking at Tsukasa. "Do you have any ideas, Tsukasa?"

As Tsukasa continued to eat, she started to think a little for any kind of a solution she could give Kagami before sweat-dropping slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't really have any idea of what to do with this kind of situation, sorry Sis." She spoke with a sweat-drop as Kagami let out another sigh and continued to eat. "Oh, don't worry about it, I guess I'll just have to find a way to make Misao realize that she isn't my girlfriend."

"Well, I hope that things get better for you Sis." Tsukasa smiled a little with her own sweat-drop as she continued to eat as well.

"Thanks, don't worry about it, you should just focus on your new relationship with Miyuki." Kagami smiled a little bit as she continued to eat, sighing slightly as well.

"_Great. Now what am I gonna do?"_

Back in Kuroi's classroom, Konata was eating her normal lunch of a bottle of milk and a chocolate coronet, looking out the window a little bit, she couldn't stop thinking about the advice her mother gave her in the dream she had the night before.

"_I really hope Mom's right on this one...But how should I go about telling Kagami how I feel? Should I just tell her like that or should I give her a message or something like what she did with her chocolate she gave to Misao...Man I wish I knew what to do."_

With that thought, Konata sighed a little bit as she saw Miyuki coming over. "Oh hello Konata-Chan. I trust you're having a good day." The pinkette spoke in her normal, polite tone of voice as she sat down across from Konata as she started to take out her bento box.

"Hey Miyuki-San, how would you confess to someone you love?" Konata asked, which surprised Miyuki since she seemed to be serious. "How to confess to someone? Well there are numerous ways to confess to someone you love, giving them flowers or candy is one way, or if you're too shy to tell them in person then put the message in a gift and give that to the person. But ultimately, it depends on the kind of person you are confessing to. But why do you ask?" Miyuki asked as she started to eat.

"Oh, no reason, I was just wondering." Konata replied with a slight blush as she continued to eat, she soon saw Kagami and Tsukasa walking back into the classroom, Kagami walking over to Konata with a slight blush on her face. "Hey Konata, sorry, I forgot to give this back to you, I know you lent it to me and I got a chance to read it." Kagami smiled a little bit as she handed Konata her volume of Black Butler.

With a slight smirk, Konata looked at the cover before looking back at Kagami. "Let me guess, you started drooling over Sebastian the moment you saw him. I'm right aren't I?" Konata smirked as Kagami started to blush brightly. "N-No way! He's just a manga character!" She spoke as she looked away for a second before looking back at Konata and could tell that there was something up with her.

"Hey...Are you alright Konata? You look a little down." Kagami spoke as Konata snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I didn't get that much sleep last night, that's all." The bluenette smiled back at the tsundere, but Kagami wasn't really buying it but decided to just play along while Tsukasa and Miyuki were there.  
"Yeah, that figures, probably up all night playing games again. I swear, if you only put some of that passion from your fangirlness and put it into your schoolwork, you might even be smarter then Miyuki." Kagami spoke with a sigh as Konata started thinking about the mental image. "yeah, but that'd just be weird! I can't even imagine my life without anime, manga, or games!" Konata spoke, almost shocked as Kagami started to sweat-drop and sighed again. "You'll never change. But with some people, that's not really a bad thing." Kagami spoke, smiling a little bit as another smirk appeared on Konata's face.

"You're coming on to me, aren't you Kagamin~?"

"S-Shut up! Can't I just say something nice for once?!" Kagami blushed brightly as she objected again as Konata chuckled slightly. _"I'll find some way to tell her..."_


	19. Chapter 19: No Way Out

With Saturday coming fast, Kagami was walking to her local bookstore, still trying to think of a way to get out of this movie date she had with Misao, but without hurting her feelings, but it seemed that everything she thought of trying would just end up making the girl cry and upset, and she didn't want that.

"Man...I wish that I could talk to someone about this? I can't talk to my family, they would be just as clueless as Tsukasa.." With another sigh, Kagami looked around slightly before noticing the cosplay cafe that Konata was working at, coming into her field of vision.

"I wonder if she's still working?" And with that thought, Kagami started walking to the apartment and opened the door, seeing Patricia bowing to her and dressed like Mikuru. "Welcome back, Master, won't you please come in?" She asked with a smile as Kagami started sweat-dropping a little bit. "That just sounds really wrong, Patricia-San..."

"Oh, Hey Kagami! I didn't expect to see you here, come on in!" Patricia smiled as she stood upright and led Kagami into the cafe.

"So what can I get you?"  
"I actually wanted to talk to you but I could use a cup of warm barley tea." Kagami spoke as she looked at the menu as Patricia wrote down her order and nodded a bit. "Alrighty, we can start talking once I get back." The blonde smiled before going off.

Looking around, Kagami saw that there were a few cosplayers acting as waiters and waitresses but she didn't see Konata around the cafe at all, and didn't really think that she would be working in the kitchen.

"_I guess she's off already.."_

"Here you go!" Patricia smiled as she came back and set down the cup of tea in front of Kagami before sitting down across from her. "Thanks Patricia-San, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Konata isn't working right now, is she?" Kagami asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Nope! She's already taken off today, how come?"

"Well...Have you noticed any change in her behavior or anything like that? She seemed a little down today and I figured she would tell you why since you both work together and that you're both Otaku." Kagami spoke as she started blushing slightly.

"Hm...She has been spacing out more then usual but other then that, she's been acting normal. How come?" Patricia asked with a curious look on her face as Kagami continued to blush slightly. "Well, I've just been noticing that she's been acting a little weird these past few days, and I-"

"Oh! Before I forget! Congrats on your new relationship with Misao!" Patty smiled as Kagami's blush turned bright red. "W-What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play Tsundere~! Konata told me that you and Misao got together over Valentine's day!" Patty grinned as Kagami continued to blush as she finished her tea. "Look! What happened was I just gave Misao and Konata the wrong Valentines! ...I left a note on the bottom of Konata's valentine that was...Well pretty much a confession note and I left a friend-zoning note under Misao's chocolate, but I got them mixed up and now Misao thinks we're going out and I don't know how to break the date she thinks we're going out on this Saturday." Kagami let out a sigh as Patty nodded with everything she said before her eyes started to sparkle. "Yuri Moe~~~~! This is just awesome! Yuri is one of the most beautiful sub-genres of the Otaku culture! And I can just see you and Konata together too~!" Patricia rambled on, her eyes sparkling and was in the midst of a fangasm, making Kagami sweat-drop a little bit at the sight.

"_Those two are more alike then I thought they would be..."_

And as Kagami watched as Patricia continued to fangasm over the concept of Yuri, it suddenly hit her!

"_Wait a minute...Konata has been acting weird since Valentine's day...And I gave her Misao's valentine with that friend-zoning note under the chocolate...Could she be upset because..."_

Kagami's eyes widened and a blush ran over her face when she finally put all of the pieces together, and realized why Konata was acting this way.

"_...She loves me?..."_

Kagami blushed brightly at the realization! Suddenly everything made sense! But she didn't think that Konata would react like this about a friend-zoning but then again...She never knew how Konata felt about her.

"So what're you gonna do now? Are you gonna confess? Because I think that leaving a love note or something like that would be the best way to confess! But what're you gonna do with Misao then? I mean, she thinks that you love her when you really don't. Man this would make an awesome plot for a manga! I gotta text this to Hiyori!" Patricia beamed as she started texting as Kagami continued to think about her situation.

"_There has to be a way to get things back to normal, I can't hurt Misao, and I have to tell Konata I really love her...But how?"_ With a sigh, Kagami got her wallet and left the money on the table as she got up and started to walk out of the cafe.

"Huh? You leaving? Well good luck then Kagami!" Patricia smiled as she watched Kagami walk out of the cafe, while Kagami, who just grabbed the light novel she had bought and walked out of the cafe, sighed to herself as she started to walk home.

"So...Konata loves me back...I just need to figure out how to confess and get out of this movie date with Misao then...That should be easy." She sweat-dropped, sighing a little again as she continued, but she was in a better mood now for some reason, perhaps from knowing that Konata loved her back, a blush spread over her face, as well as a soft smile as she continued to walk home, her heart was racing for some reason she couldn't understand, but she wasn't complaining.

It felt...Nice..

The next night, Kagami was sitting in her room, finishing up her weekend homework, Saturday was just one night away now and she wasn't able to come up with a good way to break the date with Misao, unfortunately.

After finishing for the night, Kagami decided to relax and read the newest Full Metal Panic book she had gotten a couple of days ago, when she decided to talk with Patricia, even though she didn't really give her much advice.

As she started to read the light novel in her hand, she sighed a little bit, she knew that it wouldn't be long before it was Saturday, and so far, she had no ideas of how to confess to Konata or to get out of the movie date she had with Misao.

With a sigh, Kagami continued to think until she decided that the only thing she could do was explain the situation to Misao when she saw her again, it wasn't going to be easy for Misao to take but she had to tell her the truth, she couldn't lead the poor girl on, and after that, she had to think of a way to make the first move with Konata, since she was sure that Konata wasn't going to take the first move.

"_Man, what am I gonna do about this? Konata isn't gonna make the first move, I'm sure of that, especially with the way she's been acting recently, so what should I do now? Just...Go up to her and tell her I love her?..."_

With that thought, Kagami started to blush brightly, there was no way she could actually do that! It would be too embarrassing and she wouldn't even be able to spit it out in front of her!

"_Wait! What was it that Patricia-San was saying before? Leave her a note? ...But leaving notes is what got me into this mess...Unless I put it in her desk or something...Yeah! That's how I'll do it! I leave her a note in her desk! And I know I can't get her and Misao mixed up this time!"_

Kagami thought happily to herself, now that she had a solution to both of her problems, her mind seemed to be more at lease then it was before, lying back on her bed, she smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes for a moment, not intending to fall asleep but ended up succumbing to it anyway.

"_I told you Hiiragi's mine, Shorty!"_

"_And I told you that Kagami is mine!"_

_Looking around, Kagami found herself between yet another argument between Misao and Konata and once again, she was dressed like Miku Hatsune, Konata as a witch, and Misao as a sort of prince._

_Letting out a sigh, Kagami decided to end things before they could continue to argue, much to her chagrin._

"_Alright look Misao!-"_

"_She loves me because she left this note in my Valentine's chocolate! Take a look at it!" Misao objected, holding up the note that Kagami had written for Konata but was mistakenly given to her._

_Konata looked at the note for a moment before starting to look down, Kagami looking back at her once she spoke. "So...That's how it is?"_

"_What? No! You don't understand Konata, I-"_

"_She loves me Shorty! So deal with it!" Misao spoke with a grin as Konata just turned around and started walking away. "I hope you two are very happy together..."_

"_Stop Konata!" Kagami called out as she rushed over to Konata and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, with a bright blush on her face. "That note was meant for you! I just mixed up the valentines! You were supposed to get my confession note! Not you Misao!" Kagami spoke as she looked at Misao, who seemed to be surprised and on the verge of tears as well._

"_I'm sorry Misao, it was my mistake and I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt you either Konata." Kagami spoke as she looked from Misao to Konata as Konata started to perk up. "So..That note was for me?"_

"_Yes, ...I love you Konata." Kagami spoke with a bright blush on her face as she looked back at Konata. And at that moment, Misao smiled slightly as she went over to Kagami. "Well, I guess that's that then. It's alright, I'll be okay. I'm just happy if you're happy Hiiragi." Misao smiled a bit as she started walking away, stopping in her tracks after a little bit and rushing back over to quickly hug Kagami, making the twin-tailed girl blush slightly before smiling slightly and hugging her back a little._

"_Hey! If you're not careful, I'll steal her away from ya!" Misao spoke with a chuckle before starting to go off, leaving Kagami and Konata alone, Kagami, having a bright blush still on her face._

"_Kagami...I..."_

_Kagami continued to blush as she saw Konata starting to go over to her, with a smile on her own face instead of a smirk for once._

"_Konata..."_

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"

Kagami's eyes began to open when she saw that it was morning and shut her alarm clock off with a sigh, feeling her face, she still felt warm and was sure that she was still blushing from the dream she had.

"I wonder...Maybe Misao will take the news easier then I thought she would...Like in my dream. I guess there's only one way to find out then." With a yawn, Kagami got up from her bed and started to get dressed for her movie date with Misao.


	20. Chapter 20: Misao's Dream Date

Looking at the clock, Kagami made sure she was ready to go out with Misao, she was wearing some of her nicer clothes and wanted to make sure she looked good, she wasn't sure why though but she figured that getting through with this date would be the better and the sooner it was over, the sooner she could get things straightened out with Misao and Konata.

Once she was dressed, Kagami grabbed her jacket and slipped it on and grabbed her purse before heading to the front door, where she saw Tsukasa, also dressed nicely, with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Sis."

"Hey yourself, it's not noon yet, I'm surprised you're actually up." Kagami spoke with slight surprise as she slipped her shoes on and left the house with Tsukasa.

"I know, but I was so excited, that I guess I woke up early today!" Tsukasa beamed as she continued walking with Kagami down the sidewalk.

"You're date with Miyuki is today right?" Kagami asked with a smile, making Tsukasa start to blush as she nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's right."

"Well, good luck today, I hope you and Miyuki have fun." Kagami smiled as she started walking the way to the movie theater. "Thanks, good luck to you too Sis!" Tsukasa smiled as she happily went off on her own way as Kagami continued to walk.

Looking at the cloudy sky, Kagami put her hands in her pockets as she saw her white breath appear in front of her. "Maybe it'll actually snow...Even though it's a little out of season for that."

"Hey there you are Hiiragi!" Misao's voice rang, snapping Kagami out of her thoughts as she smiled at the girl and went over. "So are you ready for the movie? I hope that I didn't make you wait too long."

"Of course not! Truthfully, I just got here myself." Misao smiled as she started walking into the movie theater with Kagami next to her.

"Hey...Misao." Kagami spoke suddenly, making the brunette turn around and smile brightly at Kagami. "Yeah Hiiragi?"

Seeing how happy Misao looked, Kagami sighed mentally and found herself unable to tell Misao that this date was all nothing but a mistake.

"_Damn! I can't bring her down now! Just look at how happy she is! I can't do it! Not now at least...I guess it can wait until after the movie is over..."_

"Oh nothing, let's hurry and get into the movie." Kagami smiled as she walked into the theater room where the movie they were going to watch was being played.

But once the scary scenes in the movie started, Misao found herself glomping Kagami at any time the scenes got to be too much for her to handle.

"Kya! I can't believe he just did that! He cut her head clean off!" Misao spoke in terror as she started to cling to Kagami, who was sweat-dropping slightly and trying to keep watching the movie.

"_She's even worse then Tsukasa when it comes to scary movies! It's getting hard to breath!"_

Kagami managed to put up with Misao's little outbursts, even though she didn't even think that the movie they were watching was even that scary.

Kagami was never really scared by horror movies since she could always tell that they were fake. But apparently, Misao wasn't really the same.

Looking at the scene, Kagami saw the killer hold a gun and was about to shoot a female character in the head with it, looking at Misao, she saw Misao's eyes widen before getting a chocolate bar she had bought, unwrapped it and shoved it into Misao's mouth to stop her from screaming. "You're being a little too loud, if the movie's too scary, we could always leave." Kagami spoke with a sweat-drop as Misao started to shake her head before taking a bite of the chocolate bar in her mouth.

"No way! This movie's awesome!" She smiled before the sound of a loud gunshot from the movie was heard and before Misao could scream, Kagami shoved the candy bar back into the brunette's mouth.

"Whatever you say Misao.." She sweat-dropped a little bit as she heard Misao stop trying to yell and started to eat the candy bar.

After the movie was over, Misao was happily walking out of the theater with Kagami smirking a little bit behind her. "So, what'd you think of the movie?"

"Oh the movie was pretty good, not really scary though." Misao smiled a bit, making Kagami sweat-drop a bit.

"_Yeah, that's why you nearly suffocated me over a dozen times then, right?"_

"Hey, you wanna get some hot cocoa? It's been pretty chilly out lately, and it's almost gonna be March too! It should be warming up!" Misao chuckled as she walked out of the movie theater with Kagami following her.

"Well Miyuki told me once that the temps in February and March are the same as November and December, so I'm not really surprised that it's this cold already." Kagami spoke with a slight smile as she started walking ahead, to a coffee shop where the two could get some hot cocoa.

"Oh~ Man if it were November or December, then I'd be piling on the layers!" Misao smiled as she walked into the cafe as Kagami handed her a to-go cup with cocoa before walking out.

"Huh? Man you're fast Hiiragi!" The brunette beamed as she continued to follow Kagami, while Kagami was mentally going over how she should explain the situation to Misao without hurting her feelings, while sipping her cocoa, she sighed a little before turning around towards Misao, deciding that now was the time.

"Misao, I have something important to tell you." Kagami spoke in a serious tone as Misao smiled a bit and took a sip of her own cup. "Sure Hiiragi, what's up?"

"Look Misao..The truth is...The note you found on the bottom of your Valentine...it wasn't for you. I accidentally switched the valentines between you and Konata so...you got her Valentine." Kagami spoke, a slightly regretful tone in her voice as she looked away slightly, expecting Misao to do something like start crying or having a fit or causing a scene, but when she looked back at Misao, to her surprise, Misao was actually smiling!

"Yeah...Ayano told me that something was up...But I didn't really wanna believe her so I just didn't listen, but it looks like there's never a moment when Ayano is wrong.." Misao spoke, chuckling slightly but Kagami could tell that she had a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Misao..."

"No really, it's fine! All I really wanted was for you to give me a chance, to go out on one date with you and I got it...And if you love someone else then that's fine too...I'm just glad you gave me a chance Hiiragi." Misao smiled a bit before going over to Kagami and kissing her cheek, making Kagami start to blush as she watched the brunette walk away.

"I hope Konata realizes just how lucky she is." She heard Misao spoke as Kagami just stood on the sidewalk, slightly dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"That was...Easier then I thought..." And with that, Kagami decided to head home, but she was relieved, inside, she knew that Misao was alright, and she hated the idea of hurting the poor girl but now she just had to plan on confessing to Konata on Monday.

Walking home herself, Konata was holding the newest issue of Shounen Jump in her hand, trying to use her Otaku mannerisms to get the image of Kagami and Misao out of her head, sadly, it wasn't working and all she was doing was thinking about it even more.

"_How am I gonna tell Kagami how I feel? And is even telling Kagami a good idea? Oh man, I know I should follow Mom's advice but I'm still not sure what to do..."_

With a sigh, Konata continued to walk home as she passed by the coffee shop and saw Misao kissing Kagami's cheek, and in that instant, the sinking feeling in her chest got even worse.

After watching Misao walking away for a second, Konata let another sigh leave her lips as she decided to continue walking.

"_I'm more jealous then I thought..."_

Konata started to skim through pages of her Shounen Jump magazine as she walked into the door of her house. "Hey~ I'm home~" She called out as she took her jacket off and hung it on the rack as she slipped her shoes off.

"Oh hey Onee-Chan! Would you like me to make you some warm tea?" Yutaka's cheerful voice asked from the kitchen as Konata went to the kotatsu and started to make herself comfortable. "Sure, sounds great! It's freezing out there!" Konata smiled a little bit as she finished reading the latest chapter of 'Bleach' and started reading the newest chapter of 'Kuroko No Basket'.

Yutaka happily walked over and set a cup of warm green tea in front of Konata before starting to make herself comfortable under the kotatsu as well.

"It really has been chilly, even for February." Yutaka spoke with a cheerful smile, still on her face that Konata could easily notice.

"So what're you so happy for? Let me guess, you had another date with Minami~?' Konata smirked slightly as Yutaka started to blush again. "Well yeah...We just have a lot of fun together and it's easy for us to spend time together."

"I understand what you mean, when you're around someone you like, then it's really easy to be around them but it's also a little distracting if you're doing something too. Like if you're walking and not watching where you're walking because you're so focused on the person you like, you could walk right into a phone pole!" Konata spoke with a little more enthusiasm then she should have had.

"Yeah, that's kinda right, I mean if you're really, really in love with the person you're walking with, then I could understand...That actually happened to me a few days ago." Yutaka sweat-dropped slightly.

"No way! That actually happened Yu-Chan? I thought that kind of thing could only happen in manga and anime!" Konata spoke with sparkly eyes before smirking slightly and taking out her phone for the first time ever and started to text Hiyori.

"_I know she would want to know this..."_

"yeah, I know that it sounds silly, but it just happened out of nowhere, but I'm alright though, it was just a little bump, that's all." Yutaka smiled a little bit as she started to take small sips of her tea.

"But seriously, that sounds more like something Miyuki-San would do." Konata smiled a little as she continued to look through the pages of her Shounen Jump and started reading the newest chapter of Toriko in the magazine.

She was still trying to get her mind off of things but on the bright side, it seemed that she wasn't feeling jealous anymore, but she still had to think of a good way to confess to Kagami.

As she took sips from her tea, she started to form an idea. _"Maybe if I look in some of my dating sims or in some of my other Shoujo-like manga, then I can find an idea to help me confess to Kagami!"_

And with that thought, Konata smiled as she finished her tea and started to head up to her room. "I've got a little search to do!' She spoke excitedly as she rushed to her room and started to look through her various manga volumes.

"_There has to be something I can use! There just has to be!"_

As she continues to look through her manga, Konata comes across one of her volumes of School Rumble and the idea strikes her.

"That's it! I'll just leave her a note in her locker!" Konata spoke happily before going to her desk and grabbing a mechanical pencil and her notebook and is about to write.

But after a few seconds had passed, Konata found herself stuck, not knowing what to write in the note to leave for Kagami. "Oh man...Maybe I should have payed attention more in the love scenes..."

Trying to think, Konata started to remember what Tenma said about writing a love note, you have to put all of your emotions into the note.

Closing her eyes, Konata started to think of some of the most happy and fun moments that she has had with Kagami, as well as think of some times where she has felt love for the twin-tailed girl.

Once she found her heart pounding, Konata started to write, truly what she felt in her heart, her words seemed to flow from her pencil and onto the page, making her smile slightly from how easy it seemed to be.

"Alright, let's see how it sounds." Konata spoke as she started to read her own love note.

"_Your tsundere nature makes my heart race, I really love that cute blush on your face. I may not be very good when it comes to Love Notes, but I really did try on this so it's no joke! I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I love you, and I wish you would be with me."_

With a slight blush, Konata just looked back at the note sitting on her desk. "I think that's good enough.." She spoke, still blushing slightly since what she had just written, sounded like something straight out of a shoujo manga to her!

"_I can't believe I just wrote something like this! I've never really been that good at writing!" _She thought to herself but smiled slightly as well. _"I'll give this to Kagami on monday then..."_

"Hey Konata~! I came to visit again! How you doin' girl?" Yui's voice suddenly rang, making Konata jump slightly as she turned around to face her older cousin.

"Oh, hey Yui-Nee-San. What's up?" She asked with her normal demeanor, hoping that Yui wouldn't see the note that was behind her back.

"Oh I'm fine, Valentine's day was so amazing! But hook me up with some Manga girl!" Yui smiled before spotting something behind Konata's back.

"What do you have behind your back there Konata?" Yui smirked slightly before going over to Konata and tried to look behind the bluenette's body, and before Konata could do anything about it, Yui had snatched the note from behind Konata's back and started to read it, making Konata blush brightly and tried to reach for it to grab it back.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Once Yui finished reading it, a cat-like smirk appeared on her face as she slowly looked at Konata. "Konata~~~!"

Konata's face blushed another shade of red as she continued to try snatching the note away from Yui.

"I knew it! You have a crush on a guy at school, don't you?! I knew it!" Yui spoke excitedly as Konata continued to blush but then smirked slightly, figuring that it would be better if she just let Yui believe that what she was thinking was right.

"Fine, you got me, I do like someone. And I was gonna tell them with this note." Konata replied with a blush still on her face.

"Well that's a good idea, but I think you need to re-write it." Yui suggested with a sweat-drop.

"Re-write it? But how come? I put all of my emotions on this!"

"I know, but it's not really...Romantic. Now try writing something like this. 'Since the day I first saw you, I knew you were the one, who would fill my life with light as bright as the sun. Every time you speak, my heart skips a beat, your voice, that sound, is just so sweet. This may sound cliche, but this is just how I feel. I love you, and the love I feel for you is real.' Something like that would make a much better love note." Yui smiled as she turned to look at Konata, but to her surprise, she saw Konata already writing down what she had said.

"Yeah! You're right Nee-San! This sounds much better!" Konata smiled happily as she finished writing the note, and now, she was determined to give Kagami the note on Monday, and nothing was going to stop her, not even her own nervousness.

"I can't believe you actually gave me advice I could actually really use Nee-San! Thanks!" Konata smiled as Yui started sweat-dropping slightly.

"Well, when it comes to love, I have quite a bit of experience!...Wait! What did you mean when you said my advice wasn't great?" Yui asked as Konata started sweat-dropping before turning on her PS2. "Anyway, I bet you can't beat me at Tekken!" Konata grinned as Yui shrugged slightly with a smile as she sat down and started to play with Konata.

"_Nice try, I still remember what you said..."_


	21. Chapter 21: The Moment Of Truth

Once Monday came, Kagami had grabbed her lunch from her desk and started walking out of her classroom once it was time for Lunch, looking out the window, she could see Tsukasa and Miyuki talking.

She saw Tsukasa blush slightly and give the pinkette girl a smile before Miyuki smiled back, with a slight blush of her own and gave Tsukasa a sweet kiss on the forehead, making Tsukasa blush and smile at the same time.

As she watched the cute scene, a soft smile appeared on Kagami's face, she loved the idea that Tsukasa had found someone who could make her so happy, but deep in her heart, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. For a long time now, she had been hoping for a chance to be happy like that with Konata, and so far, she hasn't had much luck.

Walking to Kuroi's class, Kagami saw that Tsukasa and Miyuki were there, but was slightly surprised when she didn't see Konata there and looked around slightly but didn't see any sign of the blue-haired Otaku.

"Oh hey Sis. Are you ready for lunch?" Tsukasa beamed as she sat at her desk and started to open her bento as Miyuki sat next to Tsukasa and Kagami sat across from her. "Yeah, but aren't we missing someone?" Kagami pointed to Konata's empty seat with her chopsticks, making Tsukasa and Miyuki sweat-drop slightly.

"I wonder where Kona-Chan went off to? It's not like her to miss lunch." Tsukasa spoke with a slightly concerned tone in her voice.

"Is she out sick or something?" Kagami asked as she tried to keep her expression indifferent as to not arouse suspicion around Miyuki, but then again, chances were that Miyuki already knew about Kagami's crush due to Tsukasa telling her, but she couldn't be too sure.

"I saw Konata-San earlier, before she left class, when I asked where she was going, she just said that she had something to attend to before eating Lunch, but wasn't specific when it came to what it was she had to do." Miyuki explained as she started to eat her own lunch as Kagami sweat-dropped slightly.

"_Knowing Konata, it's probably something related to anime or games...I just know it.." _Kagami thought with a sweat-drop before starting to eat her own lunch and sighed slightly, actually hoping to see Konata that day.

Konata on the other hand, was walking along the hallways of the school before finally spotting what she was looking for.

"Kagami's locker..."

Looking at the locker door, Konata suddenly felt her nerves starting to get the better of her, a blush started to run over her face as her heart began to pound as well, looking down at the letter in her hand, Konata just continued to blush before taking a slight breath and doing what she had been there to do, with a swift motion, she put her love note on Kagami's locker door and taped the top of it to the locker to make sure it would stay.

"Good, that should do it." With a smile, Konata was about to start walking away when she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Hey."

Turning around, she saw Misao walking towards her with a smile on her face. "Hey Short Stuff! What're you doing here? Lunch started a while ago." Misao spoke in a slightly confused tone before looking at Kagami's locker and seeing the note Konata had left there, making Konata start blushing and look around for some kind of distraction from her embarrassment.

A slight smile appeared on Misao's face as she started walking past Konata. "You better take care of her, otherwise, I'll snatch her away from you ShortyMcBluehair!" Misao spoke with a toothy grin as Konata smirked slightly and nodded a bit.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that!" And with that, Konata started rushing back to Miss Kuroi's class and as soon as she walked into the classroom, she saw Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, all eating lunch and talking amongst themselves.

"Oh! There you are! Where have you been? I didn't think you'd be late for lunch of all things." Kagami spoke with a slight pout as she continued to eat while Konata walked over with her usual laid-back demeanor and unwrapped her chocolate coronet.

"Oh, don't worry, it was just something I had to do." Konata spoke simply as she started to eat her own lunch. Her heart was pounding in her chest just from looking at Kagami, but she was trying as hard as she could to not let it show.

Later that day, Kagami was gathering her books as she final bell rung, walking to her locker, the tsundere stopped when she saw the note in front of her locker, and with a slight blush, she started to read it.

"_Meet me at the roof of the school after class...I have something important to tell you. ~Konata."_

Kagami's heart began to race as she quickly finished stuffing her books in her bag and started rushing up the stairway to the roof.

"_No way!...This can't be it! She wouldn't confess to me first!...Would she?" _  
With those thoughts in her head, Kagami reached the final flight of stairs and rushed towards it, her excitement was giving her the energy of a team of track runners and she wasn't tired in the least from all of the running, she was more excited then anything.

Once the door opened, Kagami saw Konata, standing in front of the rail of the roof, the bluenette's back turned to her, but she slowly started to turn around, a visible blush on her face as Kagami started to pant slightly from all of the running she had just done now catching up with her.

"So...What did you want Konata?" Kagami asked, still panting slightly before blushing a shade darker when she saw Konata starting to walk closer to her.

"K-Konata?" The blush on Kagami's face was only getting worse before seeing Konata gently grab her chin with her hand, turning Kagami's face towards her own before suddenly kissing her.

Kagami's heart was racing, and her mind was going completely blank! She had only kissed Konata in her dreams but now, it was actually happening!

"_No way...This is another dream...I just know it! ...It has to be!"_

"I love you Kagami. And I have for a while..." Konata spoke, with a slightly shy tone in her voice as she gently broke the kiss.

"I know you're in a relationship with Misao but, I just wanted to get that off of my chest." Konata spoke with a slightly sad tone in her voice before Kagami grabbed her hand suddenly, making Konata's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Look, what happened was that I got my valentines mixed up, that friend-zoning note was for Misao, and the confession note was for you. ...I like you too." Kagami spoke with the blush still staining her cheeks, looking away slightly.

"T-There's nothing going on between me and Misao alright?! So just get that through your thick head before I have to explain it again!" Kagami spoke, her tsundere nature coming out even though her heart was still pounding.

With a smile, Konata kissed Kagami's cheek again as she held the twin-tailed girl's hand back. "Tsundere~~! So moe~!" Konata spoke with a grin as Kagami continued to blush before starting to walk out the door with Konata, still holding her hand as the two started walking down the stairs together. "Geez! It's just like you to mess up a moment with an anime reference!" She spoke as Konata retained the cat-like smirk on her face as she followed Kagami.

"Oh don't be shy! You know you love it~!"

"I do not love it! Sometimes I wish you would be normal!"

"Awww, but if I was normal, I'd be boring, and I doubt you'd like it."

"...Shut up.."

A few days later, Kagami was standing outside of the apartment building that the cafe Konata worked at was located in, breathing into her hands, the lavender-haired girl could feel the temperature dropping as she cuddled into her coat a little more.

"_I wonder how long she'll take? I'm freezing out here!"_

"hey! I'm here!" Konata smiled as she rushed over to Kagami and glomped her waist as kagami began to blush. "What took you? It's freezing out here!"

"Sorry, I got a raise in my pay for putting on an extra performance! Which means another 10 doujin at Comiket this summer!" Konata grinned as she stood upright and started walking with Kagami down the sidewalk.

"It figures that geeky stuff is all you can think about." Kagami spoke with a slight sigh before Konata suddenly stood in front of the girl and gave her lips a quick peck, making Kagami start blushing even more.

"Awww, are you jealous of me otaku-ism?"

"S-Shut up you!" Kagami fumed, a bright blush on her face as Konata started to run down the sidewalk with Kagami chasing her, but after a bit, Kagami slowed down to a walk again, smiling as she saw Tsukasa and Miyuki window shopping and Yutaka and Minami ice skating together, looking ahead, she smiled a little more as she saw how happy Konata was now.

"_Now I have my own happy ending..."_

With that happy thought, Kagami blushed again before going over to Konata and giving her cheek a swift peck. "There! Payback!" She spoke with a smile on her face, making Konata smile as well as she continued following her.

"Your tsundere nature turns me on Kagami~!"

"D-Don't say stuff like that out loud would'ya?!"

"But it's true! That blush on your face is adorable~!"

"it's fine if you say that stuff but could you wait until we're somewhere alone?...I think people are looking?"

"Eh. You get used it."

"With you, I don't doubt that at all..."

"Nope! And your tsundereness is one of the reasons I love you!"

"...yeah whatever.."

_Yeah, I know I said that this should be 25 chapters but I decided to shorten it to make the chapters longer with the plot I thought out. Truthfully, i think this story ended up being a fail, but I'll try writing another fic for this pairing one day and until then, thanks to all of you who have read and rated the story! It means a lot and Thanks for reading! ^^_


End file.
